I Dare You
by raenbc
Summary: Audrey decides to reject the status quo the best way she knows how:  mixing things up.  She dares her friends to hang out with people they normally wouldn't, even though she knows that's bound to bring drama!    All characters, there will be couples.
1. Deal?

**Hey FanFiction! This is basically Radio Rebel rewritten, starting from when Tara had her first segment at SLAM FM. **

**This chapter is dedicated to IluvFabianRutter and Kyle. **

**I do not own Radio Rebel.**

"For all I know, Audrey could be recruiting my crush for yoga right now."

The orange mug nearly slipped from Cami Q's hand as she laughed. "Back up, Tara. What are the rules of this dare again?"

Tara didn't bother to look around the longue, despite how nervous she was to go into detail. Cami already knew she was shy schoolgirl by day and rockin' radio DJ by night, it wasn't like there was a bigger secret to tell.

Tara realized what she felt wasn't fear, it was guilt. She should have been talking about this with her real best friend, the one who came up with the dare. She responded regardless. "Audrey thinks we should listen to Radio Rebel and not let our differences divide us. She wants us to be ourselves with people we normally wouldn't be ourselves with. People we wouldn't normally even associate with."

"Like... Gavin?" Cami supplied, trying to persuade Tara to rethink a decision she'd already made. She was sure Audrey would understand if Tara wanted him for her partner. He _was_ her crush after all.

"No." Tara said softly. (As if she was ever loud.) "I've... talked to Gavin."

Cami couldn't help but roll her eyes playfully. "Only because you have to; you're paired up on a project together."

"Yeah," Tara agreed. "so we don't have to be paired up on this dare together too, right?" She was looking at a strand of auburn hair she twirled around her finger lazily, rather than Cami. Her nervousness was slowly dissolving, though. She was more focused on making up with Audrey after ditching plans with her to do her first show at SLAM. (And not revealing her secret identity to her Best Friend For Totally Like Ever, Without Exception.) Tara saw this dare-a friend related thing-as her second chance.

With a sigh, Cami replied: "I guess not. Well, what are your other options?" She put her finally-empty mug down and stared directly across the table, giving her full attention. She was determined to get Tara to break out of her shell, and this dare was the perfect way to do so.

"Well, Barry said he's gonna go the extra mile to get Stacy to do this. Which doesn't surprise me. He goes the extra mile with everything, even class participation." Cami chuckled, and Tara went on. "I'm actually really excited to see if he can pull it off." She was also glad the queen bee wasn't a choice for her. Stacy already hated both sides of Tara. "Larry thinks he'd be best off with Kim. He says they can relate because they're both sidekicks. But... I don't agree with that. Barry and Larry are a team. Kim is... she's a lackey."

"Sad." Cami commented. Tara nodded slightly, while something crossed her mind. Cami watched her brown eyes go wide in realization.

"I must be crazy..." Tara mumbled. Cami caught that, too.

"Girl, quit telling me about it. Just... go with your gut." Tara still looked unsure of whatever she was thinking, which came as no shock. Cami shook her head, but not in pity. She knew this was overwhelming, but that didn't mean something good couldn't come out of it. "Look, I'm not gonna lie. This dare could... be a total disaster. But you'll never know... 'til you try."

A smile spread across Tara's face, and she got up from her chair. "Thanks." Cami didn't have time to answer, with how quickly Tara shuffled away. Still, she couldn't help smiling to nobody as the longue door closed.

"No problem."

* * *

><p>Tara kept a mantra on repeat in her head as she ran full speed toward a certain someone's garage. <em> I owe it to Audrey<em>. It helped calm her nerves to have something else in her ears the whole way: the music of You First. This was something she had to do alone, but if she didn't have her mantra and her music, Tara knew she'd be absolutely lost. And this dare would be a lost cause.

"Hi." Her greeting was rushed and shaky, since she forced herself to do this.

Immediately, the guitar strumming stopped. Tara did her best to hold back a strange gasp-gulp hybrid.

With the garage door wide open, the so-called superstar had himself on display. And there was no 'Do Not Disturb' sign in sight.

"Hi." Gabe said, not even bothering to look up from the green chair he sat in. He phrased the echo as a question, to voice his confusion. This didn't surprise Tara. She hadn't exactly made a point to be noticed by anyone, let alone a newborn pop. She could bet he had no idea who she was. (Even if the band t-shirt she was wearing made her look like a groupie, it certainly wasn't for the GGGG's. There was really only one G she was interested in.)

Gabe was looking aloof as usual, and Tara realized she was unintentionally taking her sweet time explaining why she was standing in the middle of his garage after dark. She spoke up before his aloof-ness turned into annoyance, which she knew wasn't a long shot.

"Listen, Gabe... I know you don't know me and... this is probably gonna sound insane," (In the back of her mind, she wondered if it was even audible.) "but, I wanna... make you a deal." She figured she had to make it interesting if she was going to have any chance of going through with this dare.

Gabe wasn't catching her drift. "What kind of deal?" He had an eyebrow raised, and was barely looking at her. Which Tara figured was for the best. Having two eyes on her made her feel like the world was watching.

"I-If we... hang out... I'll find ways to get the band more exposure." Gabe couldn't say 'no' to that, but he didn't see what was in it for her. Not that he really cared, but he asked anyway.

"What are you getting out of this 'friendship'...?" He used the term very loosely, but the way he let the question hang there suggested he was looking for something.

Her name.

"Tara." She supplied, still feeling cornered. No word sounded smooth coming from her mouth.

"Tara." The way Gabe repeated her name made it sound disposable.

Tara tried to ignore that, and contemplated his question quickly. There was really nothing she wanted, other than to make Audrey happy again. She knew there was something she needed, but that made her debate whether or not Gabe was good at keeping his mouth shut. There were really only two things he talked about: the band, and himself. The latter, mostly.

"Well, I could really use a, um, secret-keeper."

Tara expected Gabe to question what that meant, the way she questioned why she even considered giving away a role that rightfully belonged to her BFFTLEWE. But he only spoke one word. Most likely, it was to get rid of her. Even though Gabe gave the answer Tara was looking for, it didn't exactly make her happy.

"Deal..."

**Thanks for reading, please review! I'll update ASAP! =]**


	2. Where To Begin?

**Here's chapter 2! Dedicated to AmandaSimmons95, INanyCASE, Pink Mockingjay, moveouttathewayitzh, Fallon Skywalker, HideBehindTheMask, DannySamLover20, Coco Gold, wolfshadowstorm, and FaeryGirlsRock. My first reviewers, thank you!**

**I do not own Radio Rebel.**

_"...despite our differences, we're in this together..."_

* * *

><p>Tara walked into Lincoln Bay High the next morning to find that couldn't turn around in any direction without nearly bumping into someone wearing red. Radio Rebel made a statement, and it seemed like the whole school was shouting it back to her. But she knew there would be some exceptions (Not everyone was as supportive as her friends, even though they didn't know who they were supporting). Stacy, a definite. Kim probably had to follow her lead, whether she wanted to or not. And even though Gabe had agreed to be Tara's secret-keeper, that didn't mean he had to listen to anything she said under her secret identity. It was a sad thought, but she doubted words other than his own held any value to him.<p>

"Hey."

She was almost convinced she had telepathy when he came walking up beside her from who-knows-where. He wasn't smiling, but she could bet he'd look worse if he knew what she'd been thinking. Then again, if he didn't take spoken words into account, he probably wouldn't care about the unspoken ones either. Tara wondered if there was any significance behind the frown, or if that was just his usual expression. Gabe was wearing a plain red shirt, so rich in color that it looked brand new. Something caught Tara's eye, making her laugh lightly.

"Hey." She echoed. "A-Are you trying to make two statements at once?" She stumbled through her question, and could tell by the look on his face that he didn't understand it. "You're willing to drop labels _and_ you got that shirt on sale?"

Gabe exhaled angrily and looked down, to locate and peel the price sticker from his shirt. He didn't know what to do with it, so he stuck it on the front of Tara's binder. "That's for you." He grumbled, walking off as the bell rang.

Tara stood in the middle of the hallway traffic for a few seconds, wondering whether or not she should feel bothered by what had happened. Gabe hadn't made any effort to have a conversation with her, which she didn't mind. It was possible he'd only worn red to ensure Tara would keep up her side of the bargain, and other than keeping her identity secret, he'd do nothing to be part of the dare. Tara stopped herself from mulling over that thought, and giving herself a headache. "I owe it to Audrey." She reminded herself, heading off to class.

* * *

><p>The four minutes between classes were opportunities as well as travel time.<p>

Audrey was famous for always starting something among her small crowd of friends, but it was up to them to carry on with the dare.

Larry clasped his hands together, in an attempt to give himself a confidence boost. He was slightly surprised by how much the sound echoed through the library. It caught the attention of a few students, but not the one he was hoping to get to get noticed by.

He had to wonder what Kim was doing in the library anyway. It wasn't exactly a place he'd picture a queen bee's right-hand woman. He sauntered over to the table she was seated at and sat down across from her. She didn't notice, too busy clicking away on her phone. She was looking at the screen as if she had a serious issue with it. He decided he was going to wait until she looked up at him, no matter how long it took. (Barry would stick it out, and he had Stacy to deal with.)

Larry went to fold his hands up on the table, thinking he'd be waiting awhile, but realized letting his elbows point outward was a mistake when he knocked over a lamp. As he rushed to pick it up, Kim's bulging cyan eyes set on him.

Only, half his body was under the table since he didn't want to search for the lamp blindly, so all she saw when she looked up was a red sweatshirt sleeve that covered a flailing arm used for balance.

Feeling awkward as ever, she ducked under the table so she could shoot him a look. Then she sat up normally again and waited for him to fetch the lamp. When he set it back up on the table, trying to brush off the thought that he could never do anything right without Barry by his side, she spoke.

"Whoa, you scared me." Not exactly what Larry was expecting. He'd been prepared for something along the lines of 'What are you doing here?' He got to thinking that they both were alone, an extreme rarity. Maybe she didn't know how to act without someone guiding her, either.

"Sorry." He cut right to the chase. "We should hang out." He knew he had to explain that he was put up to it-although he was going about the dare willingly-or else Kim would find that out the hard way. He wouldn't wish that on anyone, so he said: "It's this dare, Radio Rebel inspired. Which... probably makes you mad." Kim didn't look angry, just puzzled. Larry guessed that she didn't see the point in it all. "Audrey thought it up. I think it's a great idea. What do ya say?"

Kim blinked. "Why?"

"Why?"

"Yeah, why? I mean, I'm really busy with Stacy's prom queen campaign." She said, briefly showing him her phone. "And I'm sure you have to help your brother find his soul mate, right?" Larry couldn't help smirking. She actually listened to their conversations. While that did make him happy, not having a dare partner wasn't an option he was willing to take. He had to find a way to reel Kim in, and he was running out of time.

"Yeah." He replied, under a sigh. "But, if-when... Barry manages to get Stacy to be his partner for this dare, he could take over the campaign. And-"

Larry cut himself off. Seeing that Kim was losing interest-still absorbed in her 'work'-he was about ready to give up all together.

"I... really wanna prove that I can do something on my own. For once."

Kim's eyes darted up at lightning speed. Larry knew he'd struck a nerve. "I'm in."

* * *

><p>Gavin and Audrey were sitting atop a lunch table back-to-back (her idea), on the lookout for their friends. They all seemed to be buried in whatever it was they had to do, since no one was around. They made small talk while they waited, basically convinced they wouldn't be seeing their friends for the rest of the day. "Tara said she wished she could talk to everyone the way she talks to me and, I guess, my mind took that and ran with it. I hope it's not inconveniencing you between band stuff, rehearsal and running for prom king."<p>

Gavin had to chuckle at the last one. "Not at all. It's kind of amazing."

The dare was a big risk. One Gavin would have been afraid to take, had Audrey not approached him about it.

"Really? Most people think I tend to over-dramatize." If Audrey had a dime for every time she'd been told that, she had no doubt she'd be a billionaire.

"So, you're a dreamer." Days ago, the dare could only be a dream. "There's nothing wrong with that."

Audrey agreed, but she felt something was wrong. Her stomach wouldn't shut up, even though the two had gotten through eating already. She realized the rumbling sounds were all in her head, but the awkward feeling remained.

She was glad she came up with the idea to sit facing away from Gavin, because the look on her face would've raised a lot of questions.

Her expression was a mix of euphoria, fury, devastation and horror. "Nope. Absolutely nothing."

* * *

><p>Barry knew that in order to go the extra mile, he had to take the first step. But every step he'd taken so far had been denied by Stacy.<p>

Putting a note in her locker didn't work; she tore it up right in front of his pouty face.

Following her around all day only had her convinced he was a stalker, and he'd debunk that theory if she'd let him get a word in.

Barry wasn't giving up, even if going the extra mile meant stepping in front of a moving vehicle.

The sound of Stacy's breaks screeching to a halt was music to his ears. "Move!" She shouted, rather attitudinally.

"Only after you talk to me." Barry said, unflinching.

"Fine." Stacy replied with a groan. "Get in. I've got shopping to do, and I'm not letting you delay my plans."

Barry found that amusing. He wondered what Stacy's friends would think if they saw them together. She wondered what random street corner she was going to drop him off on when whatever he wanted to say got too annoying.

"I've never been in a convertable before." He said as he sat down.

Stacy sneered, already losing patience. "What do you want?" She asked through her teeth, as she drove out of the school parking lot.

"You read the note, you know what I want."

"I didn't read it. I was too busy turning it into confetti, remember?" She asked. Barry's pout made a comeback when she swatted his hand away from the radio buttons he was about to play with.

"Well, if you didn't read it, how could you just refuse it?"

"Your name was signed at the bottom. Easiest decision of my life." Her fiery eyes glanced quickly at his clothing. She was seeing red.

If he didn't act fast, Barry knew he'd be left without a dare partner. "Picture yourself standing on a stage in front all your admiring peers, getting a beautiful crown placed upon your head." Stacy would've rolled her eyes at the way he enunciated everything, but she was surprised that the corners of her mouth were turning upward.

"I'd say I appreciate the offer, but I don't. Especially considering Kim's got my prom queen campaign covered."

"Actually-" Barry began.

"Actually?" Stacy repeated darkly. "What do you know that I don't?"

"Kim's partnered up with Larry for this dare. Which means she won't have as much time for you. But I will."

"Non-pops are so evil." Stacy said in a voice she figured Barry couldn't register, though she was wrong. "If I agree to this, what do I have to do for you?" She knew there had to be conditions. There were always conditions.

Barry was baffled. He hadn't thought that part through. "You could... help me find my soul mate."

"Just so long as your soul mate isn't Radio... Meddle." Since Radio Rebel had been the inspiration for the dare and Stacy felt her life was being messed with, she figured the name fit.

"You're really clever with that." Barry complimented.

"Is it?" She asked, not amused.

"Yeah." Barry answered proudly.

Stacy rolled her eyes. "Of course. Everybody loves her."

"Jealous are we?" Barry asked with raised eyebrows.

"I don't care who the object of your affections is." She said flatly

Barry laughed. "I meant that as a general statement, but... I'm flattered."

Stacy's face contorted. _"What?"_ Barely looking-since she had to keep her eyes on the road-she tore Barry's red flat cap right off his head and flung it like a Frisbee. It wound up stuck in a tree.

"Good arm, bad temper." He told her.

"Nice selling point, terrible catch." She retorted. "I can't believe I almost said 'yes' to this stupid dare."

"What if I took out the catch?" Barry asked. It wasn't a compromise. Even Stacy saw it as unfair, though she didn't admit that. "Just so we don't have to be alone in this. I mean, Larry's paired with Kim, Tara with Gabe," Stacy's jaw dropped a bit at that, but she was barely listening. "and Audrey with Gavin."

Stacy would've veered off the road then, if she didn't have more self-control. "Was anyone gonna run that by me?" She screamed the question, as if it was more of a demand.

"I just did. You're welcome."

"Fine." Stacy mumbled. "I'll do it."

"Yay!" Barry exclaimed, with his fists in the air.

Stacy shook her head. "I am so glad there's no one else on this road." She pulled the car over. "Out."

He frowned. "Wait, what if I wanna go shopping, too? I need a new hat."

Stacy repressed a laugh. "I guess suffering through one shopping trip with you is our condition then."

Neither of them smiled as they pulled into another parking lot, wondering what they had gotten themselves into.

* * *

><p>"Can we talk?"<p>

Rob looked up from his bowl of fruit-that was probably reserved for pedicure use, though he was too hungry to care-and told Tara: "Sure." Sounding rather surprised. She'd never initiated a conversation between them before.

Tara sat down at the kitchen table, across from her step-father. She searched her mind for a place to begin, and then spoke. "So, there's this guy-"

"Whoa." He couldn't help but interrupt, so caught off guard.

"Okay, bad start." Tara decided. She didn't want to give him the wrong idea. "He's an acquaintance." She rephrased after a pause. "Barely. But, I made him a promise. And I don't like going back on my promises. Even though I already feel like I'm in over my head."

"What was this promise?" Rob felt Tara was being a bit too vague, but he didn't want to pry.

"Basically to increase his band's fanbase. I have some ideas on how to go about it, but I thought... maybe you could help me. But, I don't wanna bother you."

Rob knew getting any band's name out there was a process, and he could already imagine himself printing posters and making music videos. Whatever he could do to help.

"Nah, it seems like it could be fun."

Tara give a weak nod, focusing on the table rather than her step-father's face. She felt that was unfair, since he was willing to help her without even knowing the whole deal. (She figured if she mentioned that she told Gabe she was Radio Rebel, then getting Rob's help with the dare would be out of the question.) She looked up at him and said: "It could... be a bonding thing."

* * *

><p>"So, what's your favorite shade of blue?"<p>

Stacy parted a rack of dresses down the middle and stared at Barry through it. "What kind of a question is that?" She missed the part where she told him he was allowed to talk, but didn't feel like wasting her breath telling him to shut up. She went back to browsing, while he thought of a way to answer.

Barry shrugged. "I don't know. You wear blue a lot." He thought it odd, but unique. Most princesses-or wannabe prom queens, in Stacy's case-wore pink as their signature color. Another thing that puzzled him was how she didn't already have a dress for prom picked out. Maybe she had plenty, and was searching for one to add to her collection, to keep her options open.

"You wear hats a lot. What's your favorite type of hat?"

"I don't play favorites."

Stacy scoffed. "Right. You just fantasize about people you'll never be with. People who aren't even real." At this point, Barry knew he had two missions during this dare: make Stacy prom queen and figure out why she hated Radio Rebel so much, but still listened to her.

"Why do we keep coming back to the subject of my love interest?"

"Why are you still here?" Stacy asked, sounding more annoyed with Barry then usual.

"You're my ride home."

"So meet up with me later, you don't have to follow me around."

"Right, that's Kim's job." Barry knew he'd crossed the line with that comment, especially since Stacy looked about ready to shove the words back down his throat. "See ya later." He choked out, turning on his heel and breaking off into a run.

Rolling her eyes, Stacy turned around. She'd lost her focus, nearly forgetting what she was looking for in the first place. Barry's comment may have been uncalled for, but he was right about one thing. She virtually always had a shadow. Now she had no one.

Until Barry came back seconds later, looking cautious.

She gave him a look. "What?"

"You've gotta come see this. I think you'll like it."

"If you found it, that's highly doubtful." Barry went to put on another pout, and she walked off so she wouldn't have to look at it, without a clue where she was going. He caught up quickly, and went ahead to guide her to the window of another dress shop.

"Do I have a good eye, or what?"

When Stacy answered, she sounded rather distracted, looking straight ahead. (Not that she'd ever given Barry the respect of looking at him directly.) "No. There's no way I'm taking fashion advice from you."

"Then how come you can't stop staring?" Stacy shook herself out of her dress-induced trance. "It's a 'no', end of story. Go find your hat."

"I should probably give you my number first." Barry said casually. She looked at him as if he asked her to give him a kidney. "So you can call me and tell me where you are when you're done shopping." He explained.

She reluctantly handed over her cell phone and watched uneasily as Barry typed his number in. "You know I'm gonna delete it as soon as drop you off home, right?"

He placed the phone gingerly back in her palm as he said: "The way you constantly remind me you have no interest in me, kinda makes me think you have an interest in me."

"Go." She replied angrily. With a smirk, Barry wondered off once again.

* * *

><p>"I know the dare was my idea, but I don't think... we'll have time for it."<p>

Gavin looked down at his striped comforter, where he had his phone on speaker. It wasn't very effective, since Audrey couldn't see his expression from her living room. "We'll make time." He insisted, sounding sure of that. "We could even help each other rehearse, if you want."

"No!" That response came out sounding panicked, unlike Audrey had planned. "I don't wanna mess with our... individual creativity."

Gavin laughed. "Okay, if you think that's best. I don't wanna give up on this, though." He was surprised Audrey did. That wasn't like her. He sighed. "If we back out of this dare, everyone else is bound to follow. And some of us... need this."

"Like Tara."

"And Gabe."

"And Stacy." They said in unison, making each other laugh.

Audrey sighed silently, submitting. "Okay. This is gonna be a challenge for me." She quickly added: "And for you, but... we'll make it work. We just have to mind our time."

Gavin's eyes went wide in realization then. "Which reminds me," He checked the time on his phone. "I'm late for band practice."

"Good luck." Audrey said, knowing how Gabe could get.

Without thinking, Gavin answered "You too." She giggled before they said their goodbyes.

Audrey buried her face in her hands briefly. The sound that came out of her mouth was somewhere between a sigh and a whine. "Thanks, I'm gonna need it."

* * *

><p>Gavin rushed to get to Gabe's garage, and when he got there, everyone was already set up.<p>

"Is your watch broken?" Gabe asked, rather than giving him any kind of a greeting.

He hadn't meant to come back sounding snarky, but all Gavin could think to say was: "Glad to see you finally took the price sticker of your shirt." (He hadn't mentioned it that morning because Gabe was being grumpy then, too.)

Gabe held back a groan of frustration, while the others laughed.

* * *

><p>Stacy didn't bother calling Barry until she got to her car, to avoid conversation. While she waited around, she debated whether or not to come back another day for the dress he'd found. She decided she'd only do that if the exact same one showed up in some fashion magazine. If so, she'd say <em>that<em> was the reason she got it, not him.

She couldn't help but wonder if he found something he wanted. He hadn't mentioned not being done shopping when she called, but he sounded pretty unhappy about something.

Stacy's eyes locked on something in the passenger's seat: Barry's wallet.

Her first thought was that he was an idiot for leaving a wallet full of money in a convertable with the top down. Her second thought was: _How was he supposed to buy anything without any money?_

She picked the wallet up and opened it to find that it was empty. Which could only mean that Barry hadn't planned on buying anything to begin with. If that was the case, why would he even come along?

Stacy put the wallet down in the same place she found it and sat back, just as Barry came into view.

When he got in the car, he slipped his wallet back into his pocket silently, thinking she hadn't noticed.

Stacy considered asking why he didn't bother her for some cash, but didn't. (Though she figured he was probably too scared to do so.)

Something inside told her that the empty wallet was a statement.

He wanted her to know that he didn't go to the mall with her so he could shop, but he didn't want to have to say so.

Knowing that, Stacy only had one question: _Why_?

* * *

><p>"I can't remember the last time I spent a day without Stacy. Is that sad?" Kim asked, looking at her shoes rather than Larry.<p>

"Nah, she's, like, your best friend... right?"

"Sure." Larry wanted to question what she meant by that, but figured it was a touchy subject. The two of them had been walking around aimlessly since the school day ended. Now the only things left on his agenda was to walk Kim home and then tune into Radio Rebel. Even with this dare going on, he was still on a mission to uncover the DJ's true identity.

He tried to think of something else to talk about. Questioning what she was wearing seemed stupid. There wasn't a speck of red visible in her entire outfit, but that was most likely Stacy's fault.

"So, you work at a pizza place?"

"Uh-huh. I'd say you should come visit me when I'm working, but you'd probably just disinfect everything and then get really bored."

Larry laughed. "We'll figure this out... I hope."

"Ooh, we're here!" Kim nearly went past her own house, and her outburst sent Larry spiraling toward the ground. "Are you always this clumsy?" She asked, debating whether or not to help him to his feet.

"Just lately." He said, once he got up again.

"Alright, well, I'll be seeing ya." She said, walking toward her door.

"Yep." He replied, ready to head home. He turned around and took three steps.

"Hey, Larry?" Kim called out, making his ears perk up. He was surprised she still had something to say, and turned back around to find her standing right in front of him. "I have a feeling that, as crazy as this idea is, it'll be good for us."

Larry couldn't help imagining how Stacy would react if she heard that. He knew she only agreed to the dare because of the promise to be made prom queen. "Yeah." He said with a smile.

Kim was about to go back to her house again, but then she thought of something. "Thanks for choosing me." She extended her hand, and after some hesitation, Larry shook it.

It wasn't his germaphobe ways that kept him from shaking her hand at first. He faltered because something caught his eye.

On the edge of her sleeve, was a little red heart...

**Thanks for reading, PLEASE REVIEW! All ideas are greatly appreciated, I'll update ASAP! =]**


	3. Phase One?

**I'm so happy to (finally) udate! This chapter is dedicated to FaeryGirlsRock, CuttieGirll57, QueenGenie16, wolfshadowstorm, maricafa and Mary-Aly.**

**I do not own Radio Rebel.**

"What's on the agenda for today?" Barry asked as he walked through the hallway at Lincoln Bay, sounding eager to start his first official day of the dare. Stacy didn't look nearly as excited as he did. She didn't like that this dare was her one way to get what she wanted. Or how Barry acted like the dare was the best thing since the invention of prom queen. She'd much rather be with Gavin, and wondered what he was doing at the moment. She hoped Audrey wasn't putting him through the same sort of torture she was going through because of Barry.

"_Twelfth Night_ rehearsal for me and prom queen campaigning for you."

"Us." Barry corrected, making her look at him as him as if he was speaking another language.

"What?"

"This is a team effort, it has to be. I'm not the one who wants the crown." He said, to show her he wasn't going to let himself be pushed around. "If you really wanna be prom queen, you have to be just as dedicated to the campaign as I am.

Stacy blinked, irritated. "And how exactly have you shown your dedication to this at all?"

"I set up your fan page."

Stacy was slightly impressed, since Kim had never gotten around to doing that. Though she wouldn't give Barry the satisfaction of knowing that. She realized something. "How'd you manage that? You hardly know me."

Barry laughed, and replied with: "I can learn a lot just by observing."

It took all the strength Stacy had not to pull out her phone and check out the monstrosity she figured his attempt at a fan page must be. For the moment, she decided to just let it go. "What else are you-_we_ gonna do?" She asked in a mocking tone that Barry ignored.

He shrugged. "We'll start with the basics. It'll be like a class president campaign, except not as important." Stacy narrowed her eyes and gritted her teeth, causing Barry to suppress a startled yelp. "That was the wrong thing to say again, wasn't it?"

He spoke his thoughts more when he was around Stacy. It was uncontrollable.

She answered him with a blunt "Uh-huh."

"Sorry."

Around the corner, Tara and Audrey were talking by their lockers. "Where's Gavin?" Tara asked casually. She was almost glad he wasn't around. She seemed to embarrass herself more every time he was. Audrey talked to him so much easier, since she had no crush to combat when she did. Plus, they had similar interests.

Though Gavin left his drama in the classroom.

Audrey took some time to answer, and Tara hoped her shyness hadn't rubbed off on her. "My guess? With the warden." The two girls shared a laugh.

"By 'warden' do you mean Stacy or Gabe?" This only made the girls giggle louder, until a voice cut through the laughter.

"_Nice_."

They turned to see Gabe standing behind them. "Oh, Gabe." Tara said, her surprise apparent.

"Oh, Tara." He replied, with mock hurt, making Audrey chuckle. Even though it was obvious he wasn't offended, that didn't make Tara feel any better about what she'd said. No one seemed to know what to say next.

Audrey was the one to break the very awkward silence. "Before I forget," She said, looking at Tara. "since this dare is splitting up us BFFTLEWE's," Tara nodded, while Gabe raised an eyebrow slightly. "I think we should set aside a day every week just for the two of us."

Gabe wondered how long she expected this dare to go on, while Tara automatically answered. "How 'bout Saturday?"

"Saturday sounds great." Audrey agreed. The best friends shared a smile, and turned back to Gabe. He looked bored. Either that, or he was tired.

"I know I haven't done anything to help the band _yet_," Tara started slowly, hoping he hadn't gotten fed up already. "but my step-dad's on board-" Gabe's eyes lit up a little at those words, even though Tara's sentence fell flat afterward. Rob knew what he was doing when it came to things like making sure a band was marketable. Having him on their side meant the GGGG's were bound to go somewhere. "We'll make it happen, I promise."

Gabe didn't look doubtful, but she had no way to tell what he was thinking. Her mind traveled to the worst case scenario, where a broken promise would lead to dead airtime during her segment. Tara stopped herself from following that thought, fully aware that her worry showed in her face. "Okay." Gabe replied, in a way that made it impossible for Tara to tell if he said it to calm her down or get the conversation over with.

It really served both purposes, since he left without saying anything else. "Bye, Gabe." Tara said, though he was already out of earshot. Audrey seemed to be the one who was upset by his actions, given how she huffed and rolled her eyes. "I'll see him later." Tara assured her, though she wasn't entirely sure of that herself.

* * *

><p>"Are you staking out rehearsal?" Larry asked jokingly. He walked up beside Kim, who was watching intently from the auditorium doorway.<p>

"Just watching." She replied, though there was no explanation needed.

"From this distance?"

She shrugged. "I don't wanna bother anybody."

"Tara and Gavin wouldn't mind, and Stacy probably wouldn't even notice." Before Kim even thought of a way to answer that, Larry was off to find himself a seat inside.

"If we're gonna do this, shouldn't we be sneaky?" She asked as she followed. He seemed more focused on getting there quick-so he wouldn't miss any more of the 'show'-than being stealthy. Even though, in his mind, he was a master at that.

They sat all the way in the back. Kim never lost her focus on the scene in front of her. It was compelling, and if she hadn't known it was all an act, she might have believed otherwise. Even Stacy could see something brewing, since she called cut.

The whole time Kim had been watching the rehearsal, Larry had his eyes set on her. He just couldn't wrap his head around what she found so fascinating, and his facial expression spoke his curiosity. Though she took no notice, still fixated on Gavin and Tara, as the two took their break. She smiled when they smiled, and Larry could only wonder why.

She turned to say something to him-maybe give some insight as to what was going on in her head-but lost her train of thought when she caught his glance. "What is why you, your brother, and staring?" She wondered aloud, not sounding the least bit annoyed or creeped out. Larry motioned to the stage rather dramatically, to say that she was the one who'd been staring. "Touché." Kim replied, laughing at her use of the word.

Larry lost interest in the rehearsal when Stacy did. He got up and walked out when she stormed off, but Kim trailed behind. She frowned when she saw Tara leave Gavin hanging on a high-five, and frowned more when she saw her take a green CD case. The one that belonged to Gavin. Kim knew what she witnessed was none of her concern, so she just went on her way.

* * *

><p>Gavin caught up with Audrey at the end of the school day. She was practically running through the hallway, so he had to do the same. "Hey, Audrey, wait up!"<p>

She stopped short, standing stiff and then turned around. Before she could say anything, the apologetic look on his face got her distracted. She decided to just let him explain himself.

"Remember when you first told me about the dare Monday afternoon?" Audrey gave a slight nod, not seeing where Gavin was going with this. "You had to get something out of your locker, so you asked me to hold your water bottle for you, and I dropped it? And it cracked?"

"And pretty much exploded." Audrey answered, under laughs. Her eyes went wide like they were when it happened.

With a chuckle, Gavin said: "Well, in case you were wondering, the reason I seemed to drop off the face of the earth this morning was that I went shopping for a replacement."

Audrey rolled her eyes playfully. "You've been hanging out with me too much already. You're starting to talk like me. 'Drop off the face of the earth.'" She repeated, emphasizing the dramatization. Gavin smiled, though he disagreed. He didn't see why other people saw Audrey as strange. He couldn't see himself ever getting sick of her and her quirks. "Why would you do that for me?" Audrey appreciated it, but she felt more guilty than Gavin did breaking the original. It wasn't some grand gesture, but she hated making him go out of his way.

Gavin looked at her like the answer was the obvious. "'Cause that's what friends do." He said, pulling the new bottle out of his messenger bag. He slowly turned it around to show her it was personalized. "Even if they have to go through shelves full of Abbys and Alexs to find an Audrey." While she looked at it, surprised but happy, he said: "Oddly enough, this was the only one."

He didn't know any other Audreys, so he figured if the store carried water bottles with her name on them, there would be plenty to choose from. To Gavin, that was symbolic. She was one of a kind.

He handed the water bottle over, and Audrey accepted it with a smile. "Thanks."

"No problem." Gavin answered. With that, Audrey went to leave again. "Wait a minute." Maybe it was all in his head, but he felt like she was blowing him off. Audrey turned back around. "I know you hate to start something and not finish it. Do you have any ideas on how to kick this dare off officially?"

He found it funny that they had the most common ground, and still didn't know where to start. "Not yet," She told him. "but I'll think of something and get back to you... tomorrow." Gavin gave a reluctant nod and Audrey walked away.

He thought about how he'd almost turned down the dare, not only because of timing. He'd figured he and Audrey hung out enough as it was. He was wrong, because if that was the case, he would at least be able to guess what was bothering her lately. All Gavin was sure of was that it had to be something.

* * *

><p>That afternoon, Rob was sitting in the kitchen trying to map out all the possibilities for getting the GGGG's on the map, when his wife scurried into the room.<p>

She was squealing with delight and had her newly manicured nails on display in front of her beaming smile. She fanned her face rapidly, as if she might hyperventilate from all the jumping around she was doing. It took Rob awhile to figure out what all the excitement was about.

"Delilah, that's just Gabe." He explained, sort of sorry he had to. He didn't like spoiling her celebration.

"Oh." Delilah said, trying to hide her disappointment while she regained her composure. She didn't do a very good job of that, sounding almost angry when she spoke next. "Well, who's 'Just Gabe' and why am I just now seeing him?"

"He and Tara weren't friends before." Rob didn't know if he could even call them friends. Tara hadn't.

"That's a good reason." Delilah joked. They shared a laugh and she started reading over her husband's shoulder. "What you got there?"

Upstairs, Tara held her own list closer, rather than relinquishing it to Gabe.

He sighed heavily from where he sat at the edge of her bed. She sat at her desk chair, looking nervous but focused. She didn't want him to break her concentration. He didn't want to go into their plan blindly.

"Please let me see it." He said, suppressing a groan of annoyance. He didn't like having to ask for anything. Especially when it was band-related.

"What if it's not good enough?" She was thankful Rob was drawing up a list as well, or else getting the GGGG's more exposure might be impossible. Aside from the secret she was sitting on.

"I'll tweak it." Gabe reasoned, making her eye him strangely. (Though he didn't notice.) Did that response imply that he thought her list would _need_ tweaking? She didn't know whether to be impressed or offended by his honesty.

Meanwhile, Rob and Delilah were having the same sort of discussion. "Do you really think my plan's gonna need adjustments?" He asked, sounding a lot more confident about his list than Tara did about hers.

"Just a few." Delilah insisted, trying to take the paper Rob playfully kept out of her reach.

"Like what?" By the way she looked at him, he could tell what his wife had in mind. "If I end up directing a music video for these guys there's _no way_ Tara can play the lead girl."

"Why not?" Delilah asked, hiding a whine.

"From what she's told me, none of their songs are about relationships," Rob explained, watching her face drop. "and the second Tara sees a camera... she'll faint."

Delilah laughed lightly. "_Okay_."

Tara submitted as well, handing her paper over to Gabe.

He read through it quickly, barely batting an eyelash at anything, which was unnerving for her. When he was done, he only asked one question. "Why exactly is this list labeled '_Phase Two'_?" He echoed the title mockingly, then asked: "What's Phase One?"

Tara smiled. "You'll see."

* * *

><p>"Wow." Kim gushed as she looked around the pizzeria. It was so spotless it practically sparkled, and she could see her face in the table she sat at with Larry. "My boss is gonna wanna adopt you."<p>

Larry laughed. "Thanks. Just doin' my job."

"But you don't even work here."

"I meant for the dare."

"Pretend I was joking." She told him, clearly embarrassed. He forced a laugh that didn't do much help. Kim decided to just change the subject, instead of linger on her moment of confusion. "So, are you and Barry gonna stakeout SLAM later?"

Larry chuckled at the reference to earlier that day. "Of course."

"Why?" Kim asked.

Coming from her, the question never failed to stump him. He tried to answer anyway.

"I guess I wanna know who she is as bad as he does." Lately, Larry had been debating that. There was so much more to do because of the dare, that he'd lost a hold on the mission. It was no longer the center of his life.

"Well, what does it matter?" Kim asked innocently. "Would you love her any less if you found out?"

"Huh." Caught off guard, that's all he could say. He'd never looked at the situation like that. "It could make us famous." He explained, once the awe wore off.

Kim pondered that, and responded with: "Couldn't _you_ make you famous?"

The bell attached to the door rang as it opened, interrupting the conversation. The boss was back-which meant break time was over for Kim-and by the look on his face, Larry was _already_ famous in his book. At least, that's how Kim saw it. Considering what he asked her. "I was only gone ten minutes, what happened?"

Using an equally happy tone, Kim pointed to Larry. _"He_ happened."

* * *

><p>Gavin's phone rang that night, and he was feeling so flustered he could barely remember what button to push to pick it up. When he did, he had no chance to even give a greeting.<p>

Audrey was talking, in a much happier tone than she was that afternoon. "You were _on the RADIO_!"

He barely knew how to answer, and just went with: "I know, I heard." He was still stunned.

"I am _so_ happy for you. Do you know what this means, Gavin? You're one step closer to SUPERSTARDOM!"

He had to laugh. "Thank you." He said gratefully, rather than telling her superstardom wasn't what he was after. "I'm glad you called. I was wondering... is anything wrong?"

The other line was silent for a second. "What do you mean? The GGGG's are officially out there, on Seattle's hottest radio show no less, and I feel like _I'm_ on top of the world!"

"I meant... with you." Gavin clarified, knowing Audrey was trying to avoid the subject by changing it. "That sounded like an insult, sorry. Just... is everything okay with you?"

His concern had her concerned, but she didn't let that show. "It's better than okay."

"You sure?"

"Positive. I even came up with a few ideas." She didn't have to specify what for. "I tell you about all it tomorrow. For now, just keep enjoying your glory."

"Whatever you say." Gavin replied under a laugh. He smiled as they said their goodbyes, but Audrey figured she didn't have to fake a smile he couldn't see.

She was tired of that annoying new habit, so she walked over to her bedroom mirror. She was prepared to give herself a pep talk, and get her real smile back. "You're overthinking things, that's all. Stop stressing. Tomorrow's a brand new day."

* * *

><p>The following morning, Tara was getting books out of her locker before class. The hand she opened her locker door with was resting on it, with the palm facing out. Someone took that as the opportunity to steal a high-five.<p>

"Props."

"Props?" She repeated, though it was unclear whether she didn't understand why that was said or she felt she didn't deserve it.

"For phase one." Gabe explained, a hint of a smile flashing on his face. (He didn't mention how he was so excited to hear himself on the radio that his legs gave out. He happened to be out in public at the time, and it gave all the people around him a good laugh to see him fall over.) Tara smiled back, but didn't get a chance to respond. "So, is that a thing with us?"

"Uh..." She began, clearly lost.

"You say something, I repeat it back to you." Gabe said, clearing things up for her. "Or vice/versa, with the necessary variations." He gave himself a look, regarding how overcomplicated he made that sound.

Though Tara understood, thinking back. "I guess so."

He didn't seem to notice how she brushed the idea off-despite liking it somewhat-and he went back to their original topic. "How'd you pull that off?" He had the urge to add 'without my help' to the end of that, but decided not tp.

"It wasn't anything special." Tara told him, though she smiled like it was. "Gavin just happened to drop one of your demos."

Gabe gave a curt nod in reply, and Tara realized she'd made Gavin sound irresponsible. Since Gabe was still ecstatic yet dumbfounded over the GGGG's getting radio play, he mentally shrugged that off.

Another awkward silence fell. After a few seconds, Gabe broke it with: "See ya."

"See ya." Tara echoed, not knowing what else to say.

"Our goodbyes too?" He joked.

He was already walking away before she had time to laugh.

* * *

><p>When lunchtime rolled around, Tara was back by her BFFTLEWE's side. "So, have you decided what you're gonna do to move forward with the dare yet?"<p>

Audrey shrugged. "Since Gavin's so busy right now, I'll think I'll mostly just... shadow him."

"Hey, Tara." Gavin called out as he came into view. "Can I talk to you?"

_Except for now_. Audrey thought. Tara hesitated, as she expected. That was fixed with one helpful push, though Tara couldn't help feeling like the encouragement was a little less than enthusiastic. She would've wondered why if she could think straight.

Audrey left Tara and Gavin alone and went to find her own lunch table, which was quickly invaded by the twins.

"Where's Tara?" Barry asked curiously.

"On a _whole_ different planet." Audrey answered. Both boys looked lost. "With Gavin." She could tell they didn't see the connection between her two sentences, but didn't bother elaborating.

Larry looked between his brother and his friend. "Well, at least one aspect of our lives can stay semi-normal."

Audrey knew he meant that lunchtime would serve for when everyone would catch up on what was going on in their lives, but she couldn't resist laughing. Her life had never been normal, and that's how she liked it.

"I don't know whether to hug you or slap you."

The three looked up to see Stacy. Barry laughed that off, while the others hoped she wasn't talking to them. "So, you've seen your fanpage?" Barry asked.

"Surprisingly, it wasn't a total disaster." Larry and Audrey exchanged glances, wondering if Stacy ever gave a real compliment. She swallowed a sigh. "So, what's next?"

"You're asking me?" Barry thought that sounded backwards. Stacy was always the one in charge.

"You made all these promises, and if I don't keep them, it's your fault for making me look bad."

"I already told you I'd help you." Barry answered, at least acting like he wasn't offended by her attitude. "All you have to do is say 'please'."

Audrey and Larry looked at each other again, clearly having just as much fun as Barry with this.

Stacy rolled her eyes. First she was forced dance by Radio Rebel's orders-only to remind Gavin that he was _her_ prom date, not Tara's-and now Barry expected her to grovel? It was either that, or end up a crownless queen.

"...Please?"

"Okay." Barry answered, as if hearing that was no big deal either. "It's simple. First, you target your _subjects_ stomachs." Larry pointed to his brother, nodding. He saw exactly where he was coming from.

Stacy figured the twins only thought way because they were always hungry, but that's not what she said. "What do you expect me to do, buy cupcakes?"

The look on Barry's face made him seem disgusted by the idea. "No, _make_ cupcakes. The extra mile, Stacy, the extra mile."

"You want me to go the extra mile for the _whole school_?"

"Those who like cupcakes." He answered simply.

Stacy bit her lip, blinked back a glare and said: "Whatever makes me prom queen." Then she walked off.

Barry sighed silently. This was supposed to be a learning experience. So far, Stacy had learned nothing.

Not even his brother saw that he was bothered by that. Larry was preoccupied by the realization that Audrey hadn't even touched her tray. "You gonna eat that?" He asked. Misinterpreting the question, she slid the tray his way, said her goodbyes and left.

"Free meal." He remarked, sounding unhappy to have it.

Barry looked just as worried, wondering how talking about food caused Audrey to lose her appetite. "What just happened?"

* * *

><p>When school let out, Kim ran through the crowded halls, nearly knocking Gabe over in the process. He was stronger than her though, and quick to catch his balance. So it did nothing more than make his stumble a bit. "Where are you going in such a hurry?"<p>

"Oh, hey. Sorry." She said, completely avoiding the question.

"I'll forgive you when you tell me why you're in such a rush." His tone implied that he already knew the answer, but she was too excited to catch on.

"I'm trying to find Stacy. We didn't get a chance to talk in class and I've been looking for her ever since."

Gabe gave her an odd look. "Why can't you just call her?" He asked, blocking her path when he saw she was trying to get around him.

"Lost my phone." He laughed a little, but her hurt look cut him off.

"Sorry." He said, as if it was automatic. "What's so important that you need to tell her _right now_?"

Kim gave up trying to sneak around him, and asked: "Did you hear your band on Radio Rebel's show last night?"

Gabe managed to make a scoff sound proud. "Who _didn't_?"

"Do you know who to thank for that?"

He gave the obvious answer. "Radio Rebel."

"Tara Adams." Kim corrected.

Gabe looked at her, beyond confused. "My 'dare partner' Tara Adams?"

"Your dare partner Tara Adams?" Kim said in the same tone.

He seemed more confused hearing that. "Don't you and Stacy discuss these things?"

"I guess not."

"Anyway," Gabe said, wanting off the subject and out of the conversation. "you think Tara's to thank for this... _why_?"

"I saw her take your demo CD. I didn't know for sure if that's what it was until I heard 'Turn It All Around' play on Radio Rebel's show, but I put two and two together."

"So, you think Tara gave the demo to her step-dad and he passed it on? 'Cause that's very possible."

"Actually, I think Tara took it for herself." Kim clarified.

"That's very not possible." Gabe replied, cracking himself up. "I mean, _her_? There's no way some _shrinking violet_ like Tara could pull that off."

"I _could_ be right." Kim said defensively, not seeing what he found so funny.

"What difference does it make if you are?" He asked, catching her off guard when he looked her straight in the eye. He made her think about what she'd said to Larry, and how going against that would make her seem hypocritical. "Even _I_ know that you secretly support Radio Rebel. Why would you wanna bring her down?"

Kim sighed. "Good point. I guess... I didn't see anything." She said, putting on a smile.

Gave gave one back, mentally congratulating himself on his acting skills.

* * *

><p>The act was dropped soon after, when Gabe made his way to SLAM, knowing exactly who he was going there for.<p>

He hated having to take a bus, but he didn't have much of a choice. To his surprise, he ran into Delilah while he was waiting at the bus stop. She seemed to drop whatever it was she was doing to come talk to him. It made him feel like he was in the middle of a crazy fan encounter, but it was blatantly obvious to him that she was rooting for him for a reason other than the music he made.

"Hi."

"Hey." He replied, not really knowing what to say. He'd thought Tara was the queen of awkward conversations, but had a feeling this was going to be much worse.

"You're adorable." There was the proof.

"Thank you." Gabe wondered if Delilah found it fun to try to embarrass him to death, or if she even knew she was doing that.

When the bus pulled up, he felt like running for it. He kept his cool, but Delilah couldn't. He didn't blame her. He was having his own moment of victory seeing 'Who Is Radio Rebel?' on the side of the bus.

Before getting on, he offered Delilah a congratulatory high-five opportunity she gladly accepted. (If he and Tara weren't at 'hug level' yet, they certainly weren't.)

"Isn't this crazy?" She asked him, under a fit of happy laughter.

Thinking about it, Gabe saw that the whole situation was. The dare, being paired up with Tara, Tara become a celebrity. Delilah treating him like he _was_ a celebrity-for a very weird reason, but it still counted in his eyes-and his band on their way to becoming celebrities as well. All of it.

He smiled before boarding the bus, getting in three words before he was on his way. "The best kind."

* * *

><p>Tara had to go into SLAM through the back way, to avoid getting caught by the Barry and Larry.<p>

Once in the studio, she pulled the blinds up, startling Cami into spilling her salad. Which sparked quiet laughter from the corner of the room.

Tara turned to see Gabe, who'd apparently gotten there first. She hadn't expected him to be there at all. Before she could say anything about that, Cami came through the door.

"Did you _see_ the posters?"

_Hard to miss_. Gabe thought, as Tara unknowingly echoed him.

She recounted a story about her mom calling her to tell her 'she' was on the bus, and he had to laugh again. He wondered why he hadn't been in Tara's retelling, and if Delilah had even mentioned he was a witness to that in the first place. He decided to quit wearing out his brain over it, since he figured he'd never understand a woman's logic.

He listened to Cami call Tara famous and had to wonder why she seemed bothered by the idea.

"No, I'm not. No, Radio Rebel is." She scoffed, disgruntled. "Even Gavin has a thing for her."

Gabe found himself laughing at that too, but his reaction went unnoticed.

"That's _good_." Cami said. "We like Gavin, right?"

With this question, Gabe realized that-whether they knew it or not-the girls were talking like they were the only two in the room.

"Yes, we do. An-"

"Ladies." Both of them turned to Gabe, a bit annoyed but also sorry, given what he said next. "Can we talk about something I might actually be able to give some input on?" He looked directly at Tara when he added: "Like how you owe me, big time?"

"For what?" Cami asked, angry he was acting that way, unaware that he was joking.

Tara didn't know that either. She swallowed the lump in her throat and let Gabe speak. "Convincing Kim there was absolutely no way you could be Radio Rebel and even if there was, she shouldn't say a word to Stacy about it."

Tara let that sink in, figuring out she must've gotten caught taking the GGGG's demo. "Sorry for the slip up." She told him. "And thanks."

Gabe shrugged it off. "Be happy. You're _famous_."

With a laugh, Tara took a stray piece of lettuce from Cami's hair.

"Baby, you got fan clubs in every school in Seattle. I mean, look at all of the petitions." When Cami went to show her the computer screen, she looked back at Gabe. He was standing there, still feeling out of place. "C'mon, join the huddle."

He chuckled and walked over, squeezing between the two of them. "Speaking of dance breaks, I think I sprained something this morning." He told Tara.

She looked apologetic, like it was her fault he overdid it with expressing himself. "I hope you still had fun."

"I'm here, aren't I?" She didn't seem to hear him, too amazed by the response her listeners were giving her.

He could see the lightbulb going on above Tara's head, and she confirmed his assumption when she said: "Wait, I have a really good idea..."

**Thanks for reading, PLEASE REVIEW! All ideas are welcome, but I really need more for the GGGG's rise to fame and Stacy's prom queen campaign. Also, any suggestions for things the 'dare pairs' can do together. Let me know if there's anything from this chapter you want me to elaborate on as well. I'll update ASAP! =]**


	4. Change Of Plans?

**SO happy to (finally) update! I have a lot of dedications for this chapter, but my 'records' got messy, so I hope I didn't leave anyone out. (Let me know). This chapter is dedicated to moveouttathewayitzh, HideBehindTheMask, CuttieGirrl57, AmandaSimmons95 and runningfromtuesday. Plus my two anonymous reviewers, she she and anna. Also my dad, who came up with Larry's nickname. **

**Enjoy!**

**I do not own Radio Rebel.**

"The last time I sat in this lounge after a segment, I got the idea to ask you about the dare."

"Yeah?" Gabe asked from where he sat at the table, feeling like that night was so far away.

"Did you think I was gonna turn it down?" He wasn't sure why he asked that. It was more of a spoken thought.

"Yeah, actually." Tara admitted, sounding far away. Like she was wallowing in the memory. That same fear crept back into her voice. "But I'm glad you didn't... even if it was one of the scariest things I've ever done. Besides being Radio Rebel."

He thought about that. "I guess her bravery shined through then, huh? Lucky for me."

Tara hid a sigh. For once, she wanted someone-_anyone_-to not be so shocked that she was Radio Rebel. That_ she_ was brave. Even she didn't believe it sometimes.

"So, I guess you didn't have to do much acting with Kim." She said, trying not to sound as disappointed as she felt. "Does it really seem that impossible for me to be Radio Rebel?"

Gabe blinked, trying to think of a way to answer. He felt he was being put on a guilt trip, though he was sure that wasn't Tara's intention. "I think, if I would've known you then, I wouldn't have been so surprised. But I wouldn't have said anything." At least when it came to the twins, that was their favorite guessing game and their mission. Tara didn't know that other kids had their own theories about Radio Rebel's true identity. "So, I guess it wouldn't have mattered."

She looked at Gabe, stunned by his words. Not because he wouldn't have seen the possibility of Tara being the girl behind Radio Rebel to be far fetched, but because he sounded scared to speak his mind. "Why wouldn't you have said anything? You're allowed to have your own opinions." Tara couldn't help saying that, since it was part of what Radio Rebel stood for.

Gabe gave Tara another direct look, and for a moment she thought he was going to spill his guts, but all he said was: "I know."

After a pause, Tara said: "Gavin gave me an idea today." She hadn't exactly changed subjects, which is what made her think Gabe wouldn't want to talk.

"What about?" He prompted, though he didn't sound interested.

Tara's arms were folded-but not in an angry way-as she leaned against the window sill. "Did you ever write a song about... something other than partying?"

"Nope." Gabe said simply. He didn't even have to think about it.

"Did you ever _try_?"

A frown threatened to form on Gabe's face. Rather than give a straight answer, he told Tara: "The thing about party songs is... people don't read into them. Either their catchy and 'danceable' or they aren't. There's not much to judge."

She caught his glance and held it. Then, she spoke from her heart.

"There's always a fear that comes with pouring your feelings into something." He knew she was speaking from personal experience. "Some people aren't going to like what they hear." Stacy was a prime example, in Tara's case. "Some people are even gonna try anything to shut you up." That seemed to be principal Moreno's mindset when it came to Radio Rebel. "But," Tara took an audible breath and finished her thought. "it all becomes so worth it... when your message reaches somebody."

Gabe swallowed a laugh. He didn't want Tara to think it was making fun of her for opening up and trying to encourage him to do something different.

But he found it ironic. She told him that to inspire him to try and make an impact on the lives of his fans. She didn't have any inkling of the impact she made on him with those words. Or that they made him count himself as her fan.

Which is why all he could do was smile. He was speechless.

* * *

><p>"Where'd you last leave your phone?" Larry hadn't had much luck with making progress in the mission that night, so he was helping Kim with her own. "Stupid question, wasn't it?" He asked after an awkward pause.<p>

"Not at all." She assured him. "I just wish I had an answer."

"Was it on and charged when you lost it?"

She nodded. "But it might be dead by now."

Larry pulled his own phone out of his pocket. "Only one way to know for sure." He dialed her number as quick as he could, and they anxiously listened for a ring. It came from her kitchen. "It's alive!" He declared, making Kim have a giggle fit. Together, they ran to find the source of the ring. "And apparently it's in your cabinet?" He asked, raising his eyebrows.

She opened the cabinet happily. "With the rice cakes."

"Of course." He should've guessed. "You really like those, huh?"

"Love 'em. Kim corrected while she nodded vigorously. "They're my favorite."

* * *

><p>"Do you hear the music?" Kim asked as she hurried through the school hallway the following afternoon. She had her phone to her ear and Stacy tugging at her wrist. "Yeah, I'm headed outside right now." She reported.<p>

"Not fast enough." Stacy ridiculed. "Who are you talking to, anyway?"

"Larry." Kim told her under laughs. Stacy filled a pause with an annoyed grunt. "No, I was just telling Stacy that I was tal-"

Stacy took the phone from Kim's hand. "Goodbye, Larry." She hung up the phone and handed it back to Kim, who suppressed a whine.

Once outside, Stacy couldn't help but complain. (And even if she could, she would.) "That girl invaded our airwaves. Does she have to ruin my lunch, too?" Kim didn't have a chance to respond, too busy turning back to check on the twins, who had taken a spill thanks to a certain pushy principal.

"I was totally unprepared for that." Larry said calmly, brushing himself off. Kim offered him a helping hand.

"Ew, the ground is so unsanitary." She told him teasingly.

He rolled his eyes playfully while Barry looked after Moreno, who was quarreling with Cami. Though the DJ wasn't looking for a fight. She'd already won. "And here I thought Stacy was the Queen of Mean." Saying that didn't get a laugh out of his brother or Kim, but it made a thought cross his mind. He walked over to where Stacy was standing and said: "We need to talk."

She gave him a stare that was void of every emotion besides boredom. "Oh, no. Are you breaking up with me?" If Barry found her joke amusing, he didn't make that clear. Stacy didn't care about that. She spotted Tara across the way and could only hope she didn't get up the courage to join her and the GGGG's.

Tara was busy talking with Audrey-trying not to smile too brightly when she commented on the 'brill' impact Radio Rebel was making-when she looked over. Since Stacy made sure to keep Gavin talking, Gabe was the one who noticed. Tara sent him a wave he reciprocated. He motioned for her to come over-a smile pushing through his lips-and she faltered.

"Go on." Audrey urged, though her own feet felt like they were encased in cement. She knew well what kept Tara.

"Come with me. You've gotta make plans with Gavin for later, right?"

"Right." Audrey made the walk over there seem more like a march, given the expression in her eyes. Tara couldn't see the look though, since she was following behind. "There's always a table to sit on." Audrey observed, making Gavin chuckle. "I guess you can blame that new habit of yours on me." Stacy was obviously irritated since her conversation had been cut short but she didn't say so.

"What's the plan?" Gavin asked, knowing Audrey had one in mind. She had pretty much promised that.

"Today, I thought I'd go with you to work."

He laughed more when he heard that, making both her and Stacy give him an odd look.

Audrey's eyes shifted back and forth. "Why's that funny?" She asked him curiously.

"Come with me and you'll found out."

* * *

><p>"So, are you giving up on us already? Did you decide running for prom queen is too much work?"<p>

Stacy turned her head to eye Barry strangely as she opened her front door. She still couldn't believe he was about to step into her house. "No." She replied to his innocent question in a venomous tone.

"Then what happened to the...cupcakes?" The pause was caused by his reaction to seeing the place. _I thought your house looked big from the outside._ For some reason, he didn't say that out loud. He didn't want her to know he thought it was such a big deal.

"They... _mutated_." She said as they entered the kitchen.

Barry chuckled. "You sound like my brother." Though he knew he could be just as dramatic, if not more. Stacy seemed disgusted by that, giving Barry the same look he gave her cupcakes. Only one batch had been made, and they looked abysmal lying in the garbage, burnt to a crisp. "You just left them in the oven for _way too long_, that's all."

"Which is why I decided to-"

"Give up?" Barry teased. She didn't take too kindly to that. She went on talking as if he hadn't said anything to begin with.

"Drag you over here, so you can-" He knew where she was going with this, and there was no way he was going to let himself do all the work. He had to interrupt.

"Help you out? Sure." He started opening cabinets and drawers, taking out all the ingredients they would need. "The first thing you have to keep in mind is that the oven is your _friend_. You don't have to run away from it, you know." She gave him a push that was by no means friendly. He laughed, brushing that off. "That's obviously what you did."

Stacy narrowed her eyes at Barry. "Just shut up and bake."

* * *

><p>Gavin sat on his front stoop fighting back the urge to call up his dare partner and demand that she stop avoiding him. He wasn't the type to demand anything, but he couldn't help wanting to after she approached him at lunch for what turned out to be nothing.<p>

Sighing inwardly, he rolled the baseball in his hand down the concrete pathway in front of him. (There was no one else around to play catch with him.) He couldn't believe that in the free time he managed to find, _that_ was all he could do. He continued with the monotonous activity, until the ball didn't roll back. He thought it had just lost momentum after getting too far way.

He looked up to find Audrey, with a brand new baseball glove in her hand. It hid the beaming smile on her face, but Gavin mirrored the expression anyway.

"Help me break this in." She said, sounding like her normal self. Then her expression turned apologetic. "I would have made it to Sub-O-Rama today, but-" She was glad Gavin interrupted her, unsure of her explanation.

"Don't worry about it. You're here now, that's what counts."

* * *

><p>Gavin-having just gotten done with his game of catch with Audrey-showed up to band practice with a satisfied smile on his face, but when the band started playing 'We So Fly', his smile faded.<p>

His frustration built up, and finally he had to speak his mind. "Sorry, guys, I was thinking..."

He trailed off as Gabe stopped singing mid-lyric, turning to give him a look. The expression was hard to place, but Gabe's tone didn't leave much to question. "What are you doing?"

Gavin couldn't help sounding flustered. He wasn't intimidated, but he'd kept quiet so long it was difficult to find the right words when he needed them. "Sorry, but... I think we can do better than this. You know, actually say something with our music. Something _meaningful_, relatable... I was h-"

"Gavin," He was prepared for ultimatums to be delivered. Until Gabe finished with: "I'm workin' on it."

He blinked. "What?" Gavin managed slowly, despite his surprise.

"I'm workin' on it." Gabe repeated, using the same calm tone as he did the first time. "I'll work on some new stuff, you work on some new stuff, and maybe we'll even collaborate. For now can we get back to the task at hand?"

As his smile made a comeback, Gavin answered: "Absolutely..."

* * *

><p>"<em>This<em> is Radio Rebel. If you don't go to Lincoln Bay High, you missed out on a rockstar day. I've never seen so many people dancing..."

As Radio Rebel neared the end of her segment, she said: "Wednesday I introduced-or reintroduced-you listeners to a band known as the GGGG's. If you like what you heard, there's more where that came from. Not only is the band in the process of making their first music video, they have some other surprises in store for their fans. The one I can tell you about involves a jam session coming up. Which is just the SLAM family's way of saying... we're putting on a free concert! And the GGGG's will be first to take the stage." After putting on a smile her listeners couldn't see, Radio Rebel signed off.

"It's funny," Gabe said, making Tara turn his way. "with this dare changing up my schedule, Gavin only just got a chance to breathe. Now it's like the band's gonna be working overtime."

She didn't know how to take that statement, considering that-just the other day-the GGGG's had been Gabe's whole world. Was he saying he'd adjusted to 'dare time' and was dreading going back to the way things were? Or was he looking forward to their next project? Tara kept her thoughts to herself, despite how confused they had her. Wasn't the band the reason Gabe agreed to the dare in the first place? She didn't bother asking, figuring his actions would speak for him in the days that followed. She'd have her answers soon enough.

* * *

><p>"Beautiful. " Barry complimented.<p>

Briefly dazed, Stacy asked: "The cupcakes?" He had taken their freshest batch out of the oven while she went to do a quick outfit change. Being around him for so long nearly made Stacy forget doing things like that was the norm. She came downstairs just in time to see him place the pan on the cooling rack, and look up to see her new clothes.

"Yeah." Barry clarified, not even hesitating to add: "Not that you ever_ don't_ look beautiful." She failed to see his sincerity.

"Quit sucking up to me and hand me one of those. I deserve it after spending the day with _you_ doing something like _this_." Disgust never left her tone.

"I think we both do." Barry replied, not letting her words hurt him. He picked up a bare cupcake and asked: "Should I frost it first?"

"Why even ask that? Who eats a cupcake without frosting?"

Barry blinked. "People who don't like frosting?" He picked up a frosting-covered plastic spatula and did the job, quickly and neatly. Stacy felt he could've done that without spinning the spatula first, at the risk of getting frosting flung around the the room and making a mess.

She couldn't resist saying something about it, but she surprised herself with what came out of her mouth. "I'm glad you treat that like an art form 'cause I'm all about presentation, but you don't have to treat it like a game, too."

He shrugged. "I can't help it. Plus, there's no reason it can't be both." When he passed the cupcake over, she mirrored his smile sarcastically. Then she took a moment to eye the dessert food. The excitement in her eyes melted away. She hesitantly went to take a bite, but didn't go through with it. Instead, she picked up a butter knife and cut the cupcake evenly. She handed one half of the cupcake to a baffled Barry. "Oh, _what_? You can't eat a whole cupcake?" He wondered aloud, despite how he doubted that. He saw the question as a pointless one, and figured he wouldn't get an honest answer. He had no idea what Stacy's reason for splitting the cupcake was, but he had a hunch it had nothing to do with being nice.

She said she was big on presentation. Apparently, she put herself under that umbrella, and-by her false logic-she might not fit into her prom dress if she treated herself. With that thought in mind, Barry didn't find his half of the cupcake to be very appetizing. He tried not to give off any negative vibes regardless, as he put another batch in the oven and declared: "Break time." With relish.

"You mean we're not done yet?" Stacy asked, making no attempt to suppress a whine.

"Soon." He assured her, heading upstairs.

Angrily, she followed. "Where do you think you're going?" Not only had he neglected to ask permission before wandering off, he was bringing food somewhere other than the kitchen.

"Your room." He replied casually, as if that happened on a daily basis. He moved too fast for Stacy to object.

She walked through her door to find him staring oddly ad the plethora of pillows on her bed.

"For decoration." She explained, since he clearly didn't understand the purpose of that. After he politely gobbled up his cupcake, he turned to her with an eager look in his eyes. She had no way to guess what was going through his mind, so she had to ask: "What, Barry?"

"Can I use them to build a fort?"

He was expecting ridicule in response, but all Stacy said was: "Knock yourself out." Her tone implied that she hoped that would happen.

She began tossing pillows his way lazily-trying to get that over with as fast as she could-when it accidentally turned into a game.

Stacy found herself laughing along with Barry, especially when he had to dive for a pillow that flew off course, and his cell phone ended up dropping out of his pocket. It was within Stacy's reach, so she picked it up as it began to vibrate.

"Who's texting me?" Barry asked, his voice sounding muffled among all the pillows he crowded around himself.  
>Stacy thought there could only be one answer. Though, looking at the screen, she wasn't positive.<p>

"Ditto." She reported, her tone reflecting the puzzled look on her face.

"Ah. It's Larry." He said, a soft smile spreading across his face.

"_Of_ course it is." Stacy said flatly. The name seemed totally random to her-since she didn't catch the meaning-so she found it fitting. She stepped over the pile of pillows in her way and held the phone out to Barry impatiently.

He took it from her, sending her a thankful smile when he did, and seconds later he was laughing. "He's checking up on me. It's like he thinks you re keeping me prisoner."

She rolled her glaring eyes while Barry typed out a text message and pressed 'send'.

"What'd you say?" Stacy asked curiously, crossing her arms. She wanted him to say he defended her, but had a hard time believing he would.

"I said 'How's Kim?'"

"What does that have to do with me?" The annoyance in her voice wasn't just because Barry hadn't stood up for her. She couldn't wrap her head around why Kim and Larry spent so much time together, when they had nothing to do other than work. (Since Larry accidentally landed himself a job at the pizzeria.)

"Not everything is about you, Stacy." The sing-song way Barry said this told her that comment wasn't meant as a lecture. If anything, it meant he didn't like to dwell on the negative.

"Whatever." She dismissed. Then her tone got softer. "Can I ask something about you?"

Even though Barry felt he was far from finished with his conversation with Larry, he gave Stacy all his attention. He had his shock to thank for that. "Sure. What?"

"Do you give all your contacts nonsensical names?"

He laughed lightly, but he took the question seriously. "They make perfect sense to me."

His tone implied something, but she wasn't sure whatthat was. She shook off her curiosity and said: "Shouldn't we put the cupcakes in the fridge to make sure they stay fresh for Monday?"

"_Fridge_?" Barry echoed, as if the idea was absurd. To explain why he thought that, he added: "If we did that they'd get all dried out. We should freeze them until they're ready to be frosted." As he spoke, he left the room-with Stacy reluctantly following-and descended the stairs. Another trademark pout of his surfaced, since he had to leave his half-built fort behind.

"You're gonna show up here Monday morning to frost them with me?" Even though this was a question, Stacy made it sound more like an order.

"Only if you're nice to me all weekend." Barry teased.

"Like I'd want to spend my weekend with you."

Stacy was going to have to if she wanted to keep up the campaign. That's not what he said to her, though. He cocked his head to the side and looked her square in the eye. "_Still_ acting uninterested?"

Wide-eyed, she stamped her foot in frustration. "It's _not_ an act!" She insisted, in a yell that-considering he covered his ears-Barry found unnecessary. He was surprised she hadn't laughed his question off instead. "I have a prom date, remember?" By the way she said this, it was difficult to tell whether she was being defensive or gloating. "Plus, there's absolutely no way I would even _want_ be your so-called soulmate _Radio Weasel_, so there's no way you could like me."

Barry looked offended. "I like weasels, they're cute. Besides, the way I see it, you have a _cover story_. And this isn't about me."

"Sure it is... since the idea of me liking you came from your imagination."

Stacy expected an answer full of-what she thought was-false confidence, but instead Barry said: "Do you smell something burning?"

"Not _again_!" She groaned, running for the oven along with Barry. They got there just in time to salvage the latest batch. He turned off the oven a put the pan on top of the stove. Then they shared a sigh of relief and a laugh.

* * *

><p>The GGGG's, along with Tara, Rob, Delilah and Cami, were up the next morning at five o'clock. (That had been Gabe's idea-as part of preparation for a celebrity lifestyle-but the activity planned for the day was not.)<p>

"Are you sure this is where you wanna be on your day off?" Delilah asked Cami. The excitement in her voice made it obvious that she for one did not want to be anywhere else.

Cami just smiled. "I love stuff like this." She also felt obligated to be there for Tara. If she hadn't given the younger DJ a little push, the group may not have been doing this at all.

At first, Rob had suggested buying the boys all new clothes before everyone set out to find the perfect spot for their photoshoot. Tara didn't agree on that. (Though it took encouragement from, Cami, her mom, Gavin and Gabe to get her to say so.) She thought the band should dress the way they would on any given day, because that was real. (Delilah was only a smidgen disappointed that she didn't get to be Gabe's stylist for a day.)

Once the group decided on a location, Rob set up the professional grade cameras some of his photographer friends had taught him to use. Cami served as a distraction, because a few fans who recognized her voice and/or knew her face stayed out of the frame while she signed autographs for them. She was a roadblock for a moment. The shot-of all four boys standing in the middle of Pike Place Market, with Gabe closest to the camera-was all set up. Rob was ready to take it, when Tara spoke up again.

"Uh... I don't think this is gonna work."

"You don't dig it?" He whispered, since anything Radio Rebel related-even her lingo-had become an inside joke between them, Delilah, and Gabe.

The way he asked made it sound as if he thought she was unsatisfied with his work.

"No, it looks totally cool." She rushed to reply. "It's just... you know how people say a picture is worth a thousand words?"

Rob gave an understanding nod, curious to find out what his step-daughter thought the picture said.

"Right now, the only message I'm getting is... Gabe is a conceited snob."

After a gasp, Delilah mumbled: "Impossible..."

Tara's eyes went wide when she saw that Gabe overhead, but-aside from a forced cough-he gave no reaction. She quickly rephrased herself.

"Not that I actually think that anymore." She said the last word without realizing it, but no one else seemed to pick up on that. "I just don't understand why he's not standing with everyone else."

"Well, he's the frontman." Rob explained. "That's why he's in the front." She looked unsure, regardless of his point. He knew how see saw the situation. They were a band. They were a family. They were all equally important. "You know what? You're right. Guys, move up so your in line with Gabe." They did as they were told while Tara smiled. When Rob went to take the picture, he didn't tell the boys to 'say cheese'. He simply asked: "Can you taste the fame?" And let the smiles form on their own.

Gavin used Tara as his focal point, so he didn't have to force his smile.

* * *

><p>"Posing feels so unnatural."<p>

Gabe said this with perplexity. Photoshoots were something he'd dreamt about. Not for the glamour factor-because he knew he didn't need one to make him look good-but simply because that was a part of being famous. Having that dream fulfilled, he thought he'd feel more accomplished. He thought he'd be happier.

While his bandmates agreed, Tara wasn't even listening. She stood off to the side. Looking at her phone and feeling guilty. Rob was the first one to catch her glance. "What's up?"

"I promised Audrey I'd spend today with her."

"Don't worry. It's only nine o'clock. She might not even be awake yet. Besides, I think we're all in agreement about you not being in this music video-"

Cami and Delilah counted an in sync "Aw" as a bonding moment. They both wanted to see her shine, but it it was obvious Tara didn't see this as her spotlight.

"Wait, why not?" Gavin interjected, automatically. He turned to Tara. "Tara, you're a great actress."

Gabe couldn't help scoffing. And once again, there was pride behind the sound. Pride in her. "I'll say."

Gavin looked between his other bandmates, and then Gabe, while Tara's eyes widened so much it was painful. She was glad no one noticed. "You've seen her act?"

"Yeah, I help her rehearse." Gabe replied, without any hesitation. He was completely straight-faced, and Tara wondered how he pulled that off.

She knew she had to give the guys a answer before she got roped into acting for the music video. She couldn't let that happen when she had a prior commitment. So she said something that made her heart flop.

"Hey, Gavin. Why don't you call Stacy and see if she wants to be in the video?" _She'd be a be a better fit anyway. She's got the look._

Her uneasiness didn't go unnoticed by anyone, but most of the band figured that was just her nature.

"Alright, if you think that's best." Gavin took out his phone and dialed Stacy up.

"Hey, Gavin."

He knew her well enough to tell that she just got through yelling. Which meant she was either angry the phone woke her up, or she had been up already and was yelling at whoever was the reason behind that.

"Sorry to bother you-"

"Oh, trust me," She interrupted. "you're not the one who's being a bother." She told him, talking through her teeth, "I never thought I'd say this, but you're lucky to be partnered up with Audrey."

"Yeah," Gavin said. Sometimes he didn't feel that way, but that's not how Stacy heard his answer.

Her eyes narrowed, thanks to her jealousy. "What do you mean by that?"

"Mostly she avoids me." He said, before he even realized his mouth was moving. This calmed Stacy down, but Gavin remember Tara was standing right behind him. She would know who he was referring to, and he hated to make Audrey look bad. He had to rephrase himself. "But not lately. I guess she was busy before, which is perfectly understandable." He could relate. "Anyway, I called to ask for your help with something." When he said that, he tried to make it sound as if she wouldn't have to work.

"I'd love to, but unfortunately I made the mistake of letting someone else write my schedule for today."

"Barry's got your plate full?"

"That's an understatement." Stacy sighed. "Even though I'd rather be anyone but here right now-" She cut herself off. "Why don't you just ask Audrey?" The edgy attitude she used around people outside of her circle crept into her voice then. "Maybe you can guilt her into it."

Gavin didn't reply for a minute. That wasn't the way he did things, and Stacy barely gave him a chance to explain himself. He was sure she'd change her mind and cancel her plans with Barry if she knew the reason he'd called, but he had to wonder. With the way Stacy was acting, did she even deserve to know?

"I won't need to. I'm sure Audrey will be happy to help."

* * *

><p>Tara got her best friend on the phone.<p>

"Hey!" She answered excitedly, eyes bright. "What's the plan for today?"

"There's been a slight change." Tara said nervously, pacing in a circle. She was unaware of her audience. The way Cami saw it, Tara's parents and the GGGG's were holding their breath. Audrey might be their last resort.

"What kind of change?" Audrey asked, sitting up abruptly. "Can you still hang out?"

"Yeah," Tara replied quickly, not wanting to disappoint her again. "but, what would you say if I asked you to be in a music video?"

Audrey didn't hesitate to answer, smiling to herself . "I'd say: 'Name the place, I'll be there as soon as I can...'"

**Thanks for reading, please review! Anything you want me to elaborate on? Anything you want to see? Any ideas? (And did I spell Moreno's name right?) Let me know, I'll update ASAP! =]**


	5. Right On Schedule?

**FINALLY! SO sorry for the long wait. Onto the dedications:**

** demigirl606, AmandaSimmons95, HideBehindTheMask, moveouttathewayitzh, DannySamLover20, CuttieGirll57, INanyCASE, kikkina123, CandyLovin'Girl111, FoxBlood, TimeMissy, IloveIronMan, secretprincess, and readinghottie16. Sorry if I missed anyone. Enjoy!**

**I do not own Radio Rebel**

8:00 A.M.

"Hey there, Mr. Director." Audrey greeted Rob when she showed up to work on the music video. Despite expecting to go through hair and makeup before shooting began, she looked her best, even in her everyday clothes.

He chuckled. "There's our star. How you doin'?" He probably would've shaken her hand or hugged her, if his hands weren't full. With a clipboard and megaphone, he really looked the part.

"_Unfathomably_ nervous." She admitted, taking a deep breath to try and calm herself.

"Really?" Gabe asked, coming up behind her. His tone of voice matched the look on Rob s face. That wasn't something they'd expected to hear coming from Audrey. Rob put the clipboard down on the grass momentarily, to give Audrey an encouraging clap on the shoulder. Something he figured she needed. Then, hearing the film crew call his name, he picked up the clipboard again and jogged off in their direction. The two kids walked through the set-a summer house a friend of Rob's was allowing him to use for the shoot-which seemed void of life at the moment. Everyone had something to do. Which is what surprised Audrey about seeing Gabe, considering he was so dedicated to the band. She thought he wouldn't bring up what she said again, since the inside of the house was so beautiful it silenced them both. Apparently, the silence was' t something Gabe was comfortable with. When they reached the dining room, stepping lightly since the chandelier hanging above the table looked fragile-and expensive-he asked: "Why?"

Audrey had no trouble answering. Tara had told her how honest Gabe was, and she figured she owed him the same courtesy. "Because of how much you guys are depending on me. This is the start of your musical career." The pressure she was feeling masked the pride in her voice as she went on. "I don't wanna be the one to put that in danger."

"You really think that?" He asked as he walked on, into the hallway. He didn't want her to see the look on his face, in case she was able to tell what was on his mind. _That's weird_. For him, it was. He could' t see why she figured the band's success rested on her shoulders.

"That's why I said it." She said as she took a seat on the bottom of the steps. He remained standing. Audrey's response was more of a joke, even though she wanted him to take her seriously. Everyone had asked her for help, and she wasn't going to let them down. That showed in her eyes, and suddenly her argument didn't seem so strange.

Gabe looked at her. His cryptic expression was enough to make her hands shake more than they already were. Then he spoke.

"Good."

"_Good_?" She echoed questioningly, trying not to sound as disgusted as she felt.

"I find that I work better under pressure."

"Are you saying that you get nervous, too?"

It took Audrey some time to notice he could be hinting at that. Thinking it over, she realized Gabe had sounded relieved when he said that. Like he was glad someone could relate. Admitting to that wasn't easy for him.

"All the time. Especially when I don't." She laughed in spite of herself, until he laughed back. "Look, I know they don't call you a drama queen for nothing. You're gonna do great. You and Tara."

"Tara?" Audrey repeated, her shock over the-somewhat random-revelation obvious. She thought Gabe must be tired of hearing her say things back to him. Though he was used to that sort of thing. "You got her to act?"

Her bright eyes dimmed when he replied. The usually proud tone behind Gabe s scoff was lost to disappointment. "_Please_. Unfortunately, not even I am that talented. Cami convinced her to collaborate with the crew on story ideas."

"So, she's our writer?" Audrey asked, getting excited all over again. She was already back on her feet, eager to start working.

"Pretty much." Gabe said, as he and Audrey walked out of the house the was they came in. He meant for this to sound casual, but it didn't come out that way. Audrey couldn't describe his tone, but she didn't let it get her worried. Since she could tell one thing for sure. He understood what she was going through.

* * *

><p>"I'm mad at you."<p>

"Are you trying to set a record for the most amount of times you can say that in a day? 'Cause I think you've got it." Barry told Stacy, looking through her kitchen cabinets the entire time he spoke.

"I'm waiting for it to sink in." Stacy explained condescendingly, as she stood there watching him with her arms crossed.

"I get it." He insisted, pulling cans of various vegetables and soups out and placing them on the counter. After thinking for a moment, he retracted his statement. "Well I don't _get_ it. But I know."

"And why do you think that is?" The way she asked this, it sounded like she expected Barry to find fault in his plan when he answered. Though he felt he'd done nothing wrong. Which is why he replied with: "Because I'm taking you out of your comfort zone?"

She laughed that off harshly. "How could any of your little ideas possibly be in _anyone's_ comfort zone? It's like you thought up everything I'd hate to do and decided to use the campaign as a way to humiliate me." Barry took the opportunity to look at Stacy when he peered over his shoulder in search of something to put the cans in.

"Did you just call me an evil genius?" The grin he gave suggested he liked that label. The stern like she sent him in reply warned he better make that smile disappear before she took care of that for him. "Sorry, sorry." He said, realizing he was being full of himself. "I think you know by now that I'm not like that. And this is no big deal." Barry went on, taking a plastic crate from Stacy that she practically shoved in his hands, since she was still miffed. "It's just charity work, which your fanpage promised you'd do, and I am_ not_ gonna make a liar out of you." The level of relish in his voice made her raise her eyebrows, but he failed to notice. "Don't stress. We're starting small." He filled up the crate and looked to Stacy for a reaction. She seemed even angrier than before. "What?" He asked innocently.

She clenched her fists, and he hoped that wasn't because she felt the urge to use them. "_Nothing_ is ever a big deal with you. Pretty ironic for a guy who claims to always go the extra mile." It was her turn to look for a reaction, but found that difficult since he avoided making eye contact.

Barry closed the cabinet. "That's not true." He said finally, in a low voice. He turned to her, with the crate in hand, enthusiasm returning to his tone. "All I'm saying is, this is gonna be a cinch. For now, we'll gather everything we can for the... drives, and then we'll move on from there." He let her know that even though he didn't see this as a challenge, that didn't mean he wasn't going to try everything he could to ensure that Stacy got her crown. "Besides, I know this means a lot to you." He looked her in the eye. "And I know what it's like to worry you might not get something you've wanted for so long."

A part of Stacy wanted to ask what he meant by that, but she ignored the thought. "Fine," She submitted. "but did you really have to collect every non-perishable food item I own?"

Barry's response was delayed once again, because Stacy's teasing sounded friendly. It was unreal.

"Would you rather go on another shopping trip with me?"

"Never again." She answered sharply, with a shudder.

He interpreted that as another one of her reminders that she didn't like him. His response was uncontrollably sarcastic. "Keep it up." He set the crate by the front door while Stacy glared at his back. Then he looked toward the stairs apprehensively, before turning back to her. "Before we do anything else, you should know that there are four rules of prom queen campaigning."

"That you made up just now?" She asked him doubtfully, rolling her eyes. Her tone implied that he was already dead tired of playing by Barry's rules.

"That doesn't make them useless." He said.

"Whatever. Tell me now, so we can move on faster."

Before Barry got to know Stacy, the word 'whatever' was carefree. Coming from Stacy s mouth, it was careless. The terse tone she spoke in threatened to make his pout a permanent fixture in her presence. The serious look he sent her gave no implication that he was about to talk in a playful voice.

"Like I said before, this is a team effort." The repetition was meant to make her realize she should step up to the plate. Barry wasn't sure if it was working. "So, from this point on, we make all decisions together, and we don't leave each other hanging." He held up his thumb-to keep track of the rules he went over-and waited for a nod of agreement.

Unless he blinked, he missed it. "Next."

"To be prom queen, you have to look good. To look good, you have to do good. Hence the charity work. But it doesn't stop there. What we do today is gonna get you noticed by the people who visit your fanpage. What we do at school is gonna get you noticed by your classmates. If you think about it, you could have the whole town talking." Two rules down, two to go.

Barry could see that Stacy didn t share his opinion, before she even answered. The sarcasm confirmed that. "What about the whole state of Seattle?" Barry knew she wasn't done. He didn't try to interrupt, knowing that would be a mistake. Like what she viewed his plan as. "Why do you wanna make me into some kind of... model citizen?"

He matched her level of frustration when he answered, but only for a second. He quickly realized raising his voice wouldn't make her listen any better. "_Why_ is that so horrible? If you do nice things for other people, they'll return the favor. You'll have your crown. Everyone wins." Barry could tell by the look on her face that Stacy didn't feel like a winner, being forced into this. It was her only option if she wanted to be prom queen. She knew she couldn't do this on her own. He considered that old news. "Honestly, Stacy. Are you not satisfied unless you're the _only_ one who gets to be happy?"

"No." She said, with such sorrow in her voice and eyes that it had him momentarily stunned. Until he remembered she took drama. The response could solely be a way to get him to shut up, but Barry didn't dare dwell on that. He didn't let it keep him from talking, either.

"Okay." He said, easing into a smile. "Then here are the other rules." He had three fingers up, but hesitated with revealing the third rule. He worried about how she would respond to it. "Don't be afraid to act silly sometimes. It's part of presentation, which I know you care about. And even though it s not what you're used it will get you noticed. People will laugh with you."

"_No they won't_." Her tone was so venomous it had him scared. "They'll laugh at me."

Contrary to what they both expected, Barry didn't flinch, stumble or stutter when he answered. In fact, he sound more confident. "A few people might," He said with a sure nod. "but it won t matter. You don't want their votes anyway."

Stacy bit back a smile and asked: "What's the fourth rule?" She sounded bored.

"The most important rule." He told her with a smile, holding up a fourth finger. "Have fun." He looked rather uncomfortable with just his pinky down. He raised it and offered Stacy a high five. She denied him that, giving him a look of pity instead. Barry replaced his signature pout with a whine so soft Stacy didn't hear it, and headed upstairs.

"Again, where do you think you re going?" She called after him. Even though she had a feeling he was headed the same place she didn t want him before. "What would you need to do in my room, finish your fort?" She mocked. "I thought you said we were leaving." She climbed the stairs to find him waiting at the top.

"We will. Once we collect old clothes and books."

"Oh, no." She objected. "That's not happening." At this point, Stacy figured Barry's goal was to donate her whole house to charity.

He didn't see a problem with his plan. "How could you possibly miss old clothes? Do you even ever wear the same thing twice?"

She didn't answer, or wait for him to come up with an argument for why she didn't need so many books. She didn't even bother to bring up the fact that he said they would make all decisions together. She just pushed past him and opened the door.

"Let's get this over with."

* * *

><p>9:00 A.M.<p>

"Don't you find it ironic that we get along the best out of everyone, but we can hardly ever find anything to do together?"

Kim's curious look told Larry that she didn't agree with that, but she didn't hesitate to say so anyway. Even though she had her mouth half full of some of the breakfast she cooked up. "I think Gavin and Audrey get along better than us."

After a few grossed out stammers, Larry managed to ask: "You couldn t wait until after you swallowed to express that?"

"Sorry." Her cheeks flushed with embarrassment. In that moment, she felt like she could melt into the floorboards of the decking.

He shrugged it off, knowing she hadn't even been aware of what she was doing. "Well, Gavin and Audrey knew each other before. So technically, they _cheated_." He said the last word of his sentence as if he had just discovered the toast in his hand was moldy.

Kim laughed. Although she wouldn't call it cheating, she saw his point. "Yeah, they are friends."

With that, Larry nearly lost his appetite. "And we _aren't_?"

She stayed calm when she answered, but she wasn't sure if that was the best move. Especially since she thought it might make him even more upset. "No."

"_NO_?"

Kim matched Larry's distraught tone when she answered, as quickly as she could. "I-I didn t mean 'no' as in '_no_' , I meant 'no' as in... 'yes'.

"_What_?"

"Of course we're friends," She clarified. "but Gavin and Audrey were friends first." Kim knew those two had always had common interests, but she didn't think that necessarily meant they had bonded in any way. "Even so, I doubt they have breakfast together." She wondered which 'dare pairs' had the best connection. (She automatically ruled out Stacy and Barry.)

"Yeah, I doubt that, too."

Kim picked up a hint of sadness in Larry's tone, but she didn't understand why it was there.

He was lost in thought, stuck on the day when Audrey skipped out on eating lunch. Her new habits were as much of a mystery to him as Radio Rebel's true identity. Despite his concern, he stopped himself from pondering that and tried to get the conversation back on track. "I think our problem is... we're used to having other people decide everything for us."

Silence fell after that. Kim looked at Larry uneasily. "But... we can change that, right?" Her hushed tone didn't seem the least bit hopeful.

"We have to." He corrected. He didn't want to know what kind of life they would have if they couldn't make their own choices.

With a nod, she looked at him again. She knew he was right. "So... how do we start?"

"I don't know." He said, making her groan slightly. Larry groaned internally, seeing how much of a challenge this was going to be. "I can't think of anything I wanna do." He explained as he cleared his plate. (He looked over at Kim's to find it drenched in egg yolk. By comparison, his looked like it had been licked clean.) "What do you wanna do?"

"Stacy usually spent weekends shopping and doing stuff to make herself look prettier."

That only seemed natural to Larry, but he didn't see why Kim would bring it up. "What does that have to do with us?"

"Well, I know you might not be up for this, but I'm usually so busy helping her, I don't get to see what it's like."

Larry's stomach twisted into a knot so big that it had him worried he might see his breakfast again. Every thought in his head and emotion in his heart told him to act on that feeling. Which is why he only had his mouth to blame for his response.

"Okay then, let's do it."

* * *

><p>"Hey, it's been over an hour since filming started." Cami told Tara, who was watching the action from as far away as she could get while still having a clear view.<p>

"I know. Is it going good?"

Cami's eyes were filled with the disappointment Tara expected to hear in her voice. "Why don't you come see for yourself? You came up with the concept. If you wanna see your vision carried out properly, you're gonna have to talk with the crew."

Tara shook her head. "They're professionals, they know what they're doing. I don't wanna get in anyone's way."

"You are just as important as anyone else in this project." Cami said, in the same comforting tone she'd used when they first officially met and when discussing the dare for the first time. She knew she had to say something to give Tara the extra push she needed. "That confidence you have in the booth? Use it." Before finishing, Cami took Tara gingerly by the shoulders, in hopes that her message would really reach her. "I dare you."

Tara giggled. There was no way she could argue. "Okay." The friends shared a quick hug and headed to where the others were taking a break from filming.

"You're not the only one who's nervous about this." Cami assured her fellow DJ. (She had told Tara that everybody gets nervous, and now she had some perfect examples.) "Rob says Gavin sneaks off every chance he gets."

Tara noticed Cami's tendency to mention Gavin, and had a feeling she would try to push them toward each other. She didn't know if that would actually work, and quickly decided it was best not to think about. Instead, she just kept up the conversation. "How come?"

It was tough for Cami to explain, and she had to search for the words. "I don't think Gavin likes that the camera is constantly on him. It's overwhelming. He's just a regular guy, and this isn't exactly an everyday thing."

Tara's voice sounded distant when she replied, which told Cami she was completely unaware that she spoke aloud. "Gavin's_ not_ a regular guy..."

Cami sent Tara a smile like the one she wore and continued talking. "I hope he's ready for tomorrow, when they ll shoot all the performance scenes. That'll really be his time to shine."

"He will." Tara said confidently, slipping her hands into the front pockets of her jeans.

"Audrey's nervousness seems to be working for her. So far she's tripped over a chair, dropped an earring down the drain and sneezed in her cereal."

Tara's face scrunched up a bit, hearing that last one. "Ew, and they got all that on tape?"

"Yeah." Cami responded, sounding impressed with Audrey's ability to improvise bad luck, and the film crew's ability to capture her work. "It's really coming together."

It didn't take people long to notice Cami had returned, with Tara by her side. "Is that my daughter?" Delilah called out. "It's been so long I barely recognize you!"

Tara shook off her guilty feeling with an embarrassed laugh, as Gavin and Gabe welcomed her back with simple smiles. Small in comparison to the one Audrey had on. The three would've surrounded Tara if the crew hadn't done so first. All they could do was watch worriedly-knowing she wasn't used to the attention-and listen to the crew's excited and somewhat stressed chatter. This told the group that it was time to get back to work.

* * *

><p>"Are you having fun?"<p>

The chipper tone in Barry's voice only made Stacy glare at him more. "That has to be a joke." She said coldly. Her face hurt from faking a smile so long. Barry knew she would answer that way, but didn't let on to that. She'd been quiet and scarily smiley since they arrived at the nursing home. It cames as a relief to him to hear her talking again. Even if she did complain. "This isn't gonna make me look good." It was obvious to Barry that she didn't want to be there, but he was getting tired of having his ideas criticized. He didn't think that was a good thing to do considering Stacy didn't seem to have any of her own, but that isn't how he responded.

"Of course it will. The second rule of prom queen campaigning." He reasoned.

"It seems fake." For the second time that day, her tone carried a hint of sorrow. As if she wished that weren't the case. Barry gave a reassuring smile, though it formed partially as a way to prevent him from admitting that he thought whatever led Stacy to be so popular was fake.

"Maybe that's because you haven't really interacted with anyone. To post pictures of you just sitting here would be pointless. You have to show your voters that you learned something today." Barry held out his hand to help Stacy to her feet, which only made her stand up faster. To show that she didn t want his help.

As he walked, she followed, getting the strange sense that he knew the place. That was confirmed when at least eight different people-staff and residents alike-greeted Barry, and he talked to them as if he'd known them for years. Once the people passed by, Stacy caught up with him and whispered: "So far, the only thing I've learned today is you're somehow _wildly_ popular with old people. How big is your family?"

He reflected the look she threw him. "Nobody here's related to me."

Stacy would've asked for further explanation if the room Barry took her into didn't cause her to lose her train of thought. It was full of tables and chairs, but otherwise empty, as far as she could tell. "What are we doing here?"

"Nothing yet." Barry replied, taking out his phone. Stacy couldn't help but be nosy, looking over his shoulder as he scrolled through his contacts. (The first she caught was 'Red', and the one after it was 'Theater', which she could only guess represented Tara and Audrey. Though in Stacy's mind _she_ ruled the theater and in Barry's mind nothing made sense.) Since she was distracted, she barely reacted when he said: "We re gonna be in charge of Bingo in a few minutes. In the meantime, I ll text Tara and see what she s up to."

Stacy almost laughed seeing 'Red' highlight blue, but couldn't bring herself to do so much as chuckle-good naturedly, anyway-at anything concerning Her Royal Shyness. Instead, she scoffed.

"Nothing I d be interested in..."

**Thanks for reading, PLEASE REVIEW! Let me know if you have any ideas, I'll update ASAP! =]**


	6. Out Of Obligation?

**Oh my goodness guys, SO sorry for the long wait! I've been working on this chapter for a long time (and I've been busy with school), hope you enjoy. This chapter is dedicated to readinghottie16, demigirl606, DannySamLover20, HideBehindTheMask, Avery Jones, AmandaSimmons95, chickenleg718, Mary-Aly, Rumpr Roc, secretprincess, , FoxandDogchan27, PeetaMellark15, Ampsparz , .Adorable, .7, Vs-for-life, Fallen Emo Angel, LuvPeaceCandy, and Anon (Guest).**

**I do not own Radio Rebel**

10:00 AM

"Give the cage a spin." Barry's words were meant to be encouraging, but they fell flat. Stacy herself didn't move, much less turn the crank. She just stood there, wearing an uncomfortable smile that seemed to be stuck. He was glad his friends at the nursing home didn't look like they were running out of patience, but he wanted to move along with the Bingo game anyway. (He figured Stacy would want to rush through it, since she didn't even want to be there.) "Trust me. Larry's been here as many times as I have. That thing is no stranger to disinfectant."

The group in front of them laughed, but Stacy wasn't so amused. She didn't seem to be worried about catching the flu or anything like that either. She just didn't see Bingo as a two person job. But Barry wasn't after a crown. And he wasn't going to help her get hers if she put no effort into the campaign. So she took her turn, rather lazily. The machine barely went around once.

She went for the ball to call the space, not expecting Barry to do the same. The consequence of that-of course-was that their hands touched. She growled, thinking he'd done that on purpose, despite his look of surprise. He mouthed 'Sorry' as he pulled back his hand and let her call the space.

The letter and number might as well have been the annoyed words she chose not to bark at Barry. He swallowed a laugh and resisted the urge to roll his eyes, unsure of whether he saw that as comical or pitiful. It was like he found the perfect job for her. Or, at least, the perfect excuse for her to yell.

"BINGO!" Someone shouted from the back, sparking laughter from Barry.

"Wow, you're really good at this game. How did you manage to pull off a win when we only called one space?"

While Stacy made a face over Barry's use of the word 'we', the resident replied: "I was just making sure you were paying attention."

Others nodded in agreement. Some even spoke up about it. "That can be a challenge when you're standing next to such a pretty girl, Barry." Even though he had already told Stacy she was beautiful himself, he wasn't sure how to respond to that. He figured he wouldn't be able to hear himself think over the conversation that started up between the residents.

"_Stacy _might be the one to lose her focus." One woman said, as her way of stating her opinion on Barry's looks. His eyes quickly found the floor, and his cheeks matched the color of his hair in that moment. He seemed flattered yet embarrassed by the words. As opposed to his Bingo calling partner, who looked outright disgusted over what she heard.

Though she didn't sound it. "I never lose my focus. I'm a professional." Tired of the conversation, she gave the cage another spin. The residents looked among themselves, as they seemed to catch a collective chill from her cold tone of voice. Barry sent them an apologetic look.

Stacy called the second space, and was almost immediately answered by another excited shout of "BINGO!" Everyone except her chuckled.

"Do they do this every time?" She asked Barry, making no point to whisper. She wanted the others to see how annoyed she was.

"No, this is new." He told her happily. He took his turn with the cage and called the third space. All the kids heard was the shuffling of Bingo cards and chips. Stacy decided that calling out a false win when she called the spaces was the players' sick form of entertainment. She let Barry call the next one, hoping they were over their little game.

Stacy called the space after that.

"BINGO!" She answered that with a groan.

"Wait, you're serious?" Barry asked. She doubted he could tell. Even if he did know everyone in the room by name, how could he be that good at reading them?

"Of course I am, I want my fifty cents." Came the reply. Barry went and checked the card, awestruck by the quick win.

"What are the odds of that?" He smiled, but Stacy didn't see what was so special about it.

"Must be the lucky hat." The man told him, smiling back. Some of the others chimed in, asking if Barry had any more hats. This had Stacy wondering if the hat at the center of the discussion was a gift. And why would it be? She stood there with her head in her hand, trying to figure that out. More to the point, trying to figure Barry out. Though she stopped after a few short seconds, seeing no point in doing so. It was a waste of time that could be spent doing more to ensure her getting crowned prom queen.

* * *

><p>10:03 AM<p>

Larry and Kim's elbows bumped again, causing them to giggle like they had each time before. "Just let me take care of it." He insisted, as he motioned for the plate she was scrubbing. She kept it out of his reach.

"My dishes, my responsibility."

He gave a small shrug, and went back to doing his half of the work. (The process had probably taken so long _because_ they split the workload, getting side-tracked by conversations all the while, but they didn't mind.) The two of them stood there with sudsy sponges, sharing the space in front of the sink. Kim had given up her rubber gloves, figuring it'd be nigh impossible for Larry to stand touching dishes with his hands. They left the dish drain full with their dripping plates, forks, knives and cups. (And of course, the frying pan.) Then they made their way to the car.

She let him drive, and he was happy to since he felt like he'd done nothing productive all day, aside from helping with the dishes. (She was the one who made breakfast.) The two had only been moving along the road for a few moments before something crossed his mind. "Where exactly are we going?"

"Either the mall or the spa." Kim answered.

"Spa?" He echoed. Though it didn't sound like a question to her. It sounded like a suggestion.

"Really, you'd rather go there first? I'm surprised you wanna go there at all."

"I don't actually." He said, only feeling bad about it once he saw the look on Kim's face. A quiet disappointment she tried not to get noticed at all. Larry quickly added to his sentence, in hopes of making it a better one. "I don't actually... see the point in that." He stammered.

_So much for wishful thinking_.

"Well, it's relaxing." She reasoned weakly.

Larry kept quiet, but his expression argued that 'relaxing' was a relative term.

"Not for you, I guess." Kim realized he would either be bored there with nothing to do, or lost and a little uneasy if he participated in whatever it was she had in mind. "Mall it is." She decided. He smiled. Not only did he know where he was going, he knew what to do when he got there. "You're a really good driver." She told him rather randomly.

"Thanks." From there, the conversation fell into a silence neither of them were used to. It wasn't the least bit comfortable, but for some reason they did nothing to break it.

Kim kept her eyes on the landscape, even though she felt his focus on her at every stoplight. If she would've looked back, she would've seen that he was brooding. Or, as close to brooding as a guy like Larry could get.

When the mall was in sight, he snapped himself out of it. He put on a smile, hoping that it was contagious. (Which, he realized, was probably the first time he hoped anything was contagious.) Either that, or that the shopping trip proved to be fulfilling in some sort of way for Kim. All the negative feelings Larry felt toward this idea were canceled out by what seemed to be the only positive one.

No matter what happened after they walked into that mall, he wanted to see her honestly happy.

* * *

><p>12:00 PM<p>

"I think I'm gonna need some of your relaxation techniques to get through this." Gavin admitted to Audrey in between takes of one of the band's last shots of the acting portion of the video.

To her relief, she found herself laughing. "Are you nervous?" Gavin wondered if that was the right word. He hadn't flinched at the sight of the cameras, but he seemed to have a talent for avoiding them. He saw that as a positive thing, though he was the reason most of the shots needed to be redone. At times, the band seemed to be missing a member. "I was." Audrey confessed as she went on, filling in the silence. Gavin hadn't realized he'd left silence to fill until then. Though he felt guilty for that, as if he were ignoring his dare partner. He also hadn't realized his dare partner was the type to get nervous.

"Really, _you_?"

She almost laughed again, seeing that his reaction reflected Gabe's and hers regarding people who were unexpectedly uneasy. "I forgot how nervous I felt when the cameras started rolling. I forgot there _were _cameras. And now that I think about it, that's always been easy for me," (Even though getting the jitters out was difficult at the start of the project. Since this one meant so much to her, the band, their fans and Tara.) "becoming my character... this was easiest transition so far." She said, smiling pridefully. "A GGGG's fan? I don't have to act for that." He mirrored her smile, but couldn't find words until she said her next sentence. "Gabe gets nervous too."

This time Gavin was the one laughing. Not because he was making fun of Gabe, but because that was so difficult to imagine. He could barely picture Audrey as an anxious person, much less Gabe.

"He said so?"

That could simply be an observation of Audrey's part-and as a drama queen she was usually an expert at reading expression-but Gavin had never heard that from his bandmate. He saw that act as proof. Had he ever thought to ask if Gabe got nervous, he'd no doubt get a 'yes' in response. Gabe was an honest guy.

Soon after Gabe was brought up in their conversation, he appeared in their line of sight. A smile lingered on his face, over his love for being in front of the camera, they guessed. For a moment, he seemed to be leading the others over to them. Though he just happened to be walking in front. Most of the crew turned, headed for their cars.

Gavin tried to process the sight. "Have we wrapped up already?" While he sounded confused, Audrey seemed downright appalled.

"Why would they leave without saying goodbye?"

When he reached the 'dare pair', Gabe assured: "They're not."

Rob jogged over to the three of them, and as if to back Gabe up, added: "I called in a favor with someone at Lincoln Bay. We're headed there to film a couple classroom and hallway scenes."

Gavin smiled at Audrey. "It's once again your time to shine." She mirrored the smile, but her voice sounded curious rather than thankful when she spoke next. In unison with Gabe.

"Where's Tara?"

Rather than looking at Rob when he answered, Audrey looked at Gavin to see if his eyes lit up at the mention of Tara's name. But what she saw was that his eyes scanned their whole set, as if he was looking for Tara himself.

"She's finding a handheld camera to take on the ride there. She thought an interesting way to get behind-the-scenes footage would be from different people's perspectives." The others agreed that that was a good idea, but had turned their attention to the way the group had divided themselves for the trip over to school: by gender. Each person moved hurriedly.

Gabe chuckled, amused. "What, are we having a race?"

This caused Audrey to swallow her laughter, finding it odd that Gabe had spoken her thought.

"Actually, yeah." Gavin, Audrey and Gabe turned to find Tara behind a camera. "C'mon Audrey." She softly urged. The girls went off toward Cami and Delilah, who were eagerly waving them over to the car they would share.

Gavin made his way over to the rest of the band and the crew, but Rob noticed that Gabe hung back a second. He didn't think that was because he wanted to give the girls a head start. "What's up?"

Gabe looked at Rob and voiced his thought. "Do you have another camera?"

In the girls' car, Tara's cell phone went off. She fumbled to get it out of her pocket. That was a challenge sitting down. As was text messaging while filming, she found. Especially once the car was in motion. "Audrey, can you answer this?" She asked, sounding sorry she had to.

Audrey saw no need for feeling sorry. She was happy to do so. "Sure." She scrolled back through the conversation, to get herself caught up with it. She knew her best friend well enough to answer in a way she would, but decided not to. As she typed her reply, she let Barry know she had taken over the job of texting him for awhile. "Wow, you've both had busy days today. " She commented, seeing that Barry had already been to the nursing home and soup kitchen.

Tara nodded. "Let's just be glad Stacy doesn't care enough to ask what we've been doing with ours." Sad as that sounded, Tara counted it as a good thing. "She'd flip out on Barry if she knew."

"_Big time_." Audrey agreed, watching her best friend turn to look out the window. She knew that wasn't done just for a shot of the scenery. Tara was hoping Barry's texting wouldn't get Stacy curious enough to ask what it was about. He didn't deserve to be treated the way she treated people when she was in a _good _mood, much less a bad one.

* * *

><p>12:17 PM<p>

"It's not fair." The words were more a whisper than a yell, but Stacy talking through gritted teeth always seemed to give what she had to say more of an impact. Barry wasn't bothered though. He agreed. Though he wasn't on her exact wavelength.

"Yeah. Why get mad at me over a chance you passed up?" He looked at her from the passenger's seat of her convertible but, of course, she couldn't meet his glance. He wasn't sure she would even if she could.

She could feel his eyes on her, and shook off the thought that the look they carried made her choke out her reply. She tried to speak with as strong a voice as (almost) always. "I'm not mad at _you_," In the same fraction of a second, Barry went from being happy to hear that Stacy could admit her mistakes, to realizing the turn her sentence would take. "I'm mad at Gavin for not being specific enough."

"You shouldn't be." Barry answered. "It's not like you gave him a chance." With that, he could tell there was a dirty look she wanted to throw him, but she didn't take her eyes off the road. "I'm not saying sorry for that one." He was tired of his own constant apologies. He wondered if he'd only said them in the first place to appease her. "Besides, doing the music video would be the wrong angle for you."

"Why?" Stacy asked. She sounded as if she was honestly curious, something he didn't know she could be when it came to him until just minutes ago.

"It's vain. For you, it's too much about looking good."

"How is that not _being _good? He asked for my help."

"And you turned him down because you already had a plan to help_ yourself."_

"Were you even listening to our conversation?" Stacy asked, matching his tone of frustration. "I said I'd love to help, but made the mistake of letting you plan my day." She huffed over that, since the day didn't feel anywhere near done. And she was headed to the library, where Barry volunteered her to read to children.

"Schedules are just made to keep time. They can be rewritten." He pointed out. Stacy wished she would've know that sooner, but what he said next had her feeling worse. Oddly enough, Barry was criticizing himself. "This one should've been. It was my first." He admitted. "Schedules are more of a Larry thing."

Despite how many times Stacy heard Barry disappointed, this was different. This was directed at himself.

At a red light, she glanced over at him. He didn't notice, too busy adjusting his hat. Putting it back into place. She imagined that it bothered Larry when it wasn't as perfect as possible. And Barry fixed it subconsciously, even though his brother wasn't around to appreciate the effort.

For some reason, Stacy's thoughts traveled back to the nursing home, and the man with the lucky hat. She found herself fighting the urge to ask for his story, even though she felt she should be building up the courage to ask for Barry's.

For once, she thought, she wasn't the reason he was upset.

* * *

><p>12:25 PM<p>

"I think I have a new outfit for every day of the week." Kim announced happily as she and Larry walked out of the third clothing store they'd hit that day . She carried her own bags, despite the fact that he offered.

"How come I didn't get to see any of them?" He asked as they sat down on a bench. He didn't sound annoyed, but he hoped he kept how squeamish he felt well hidden under his curiosity.

"The surprise would be ruined." Before Larry had a chance to laugh for not thinking of that himself, she asked: "Why don't you buy something new?"

He shrugged that off. "I was here less than a month ago, I don't need any more new stuff."

Kim shook her head, since he wasn't catching her drift. "No, I mean completely new. Really... coordinated." She seemed to search for a word that would sell him on shopping for something outside his usual style, but all she succeeded in doing was insulting him.

Larry looked at his mismatched clothes, then back at Kim. "I'm fine with what I've got." He insisted. But his tone was hushed. She opened her mouth to say something-to try and repair the damage she could see in his eyes-but he spoke before she could. "I would clean up, but I don't want you fainting." Her jaw dropped a bit, but she didn't know how to respond. She'd never heard Larry talk that way. After he laughed, she found out why. "That's something Barry would say."

With a giggle, Kim said: "He thinks he's hot stuff?"

Larry didn't get a chance to answer, when something caught Kim's eye. He wondered when it got so difficult for them to talk. He followed her gaze, to a makeup counter. "You shouldn't try to be like her." He said, surprising himself. Despite the look Kim was giving him, he finished his thought. "Stacy probably shops so much because she thinks she has to. Like it's expected. Or worse."

"What's worse than that?" Kim questioned, as her eyes moved from the makeup counter back to Larry.

"She's trying to fill a hole." At those words, both their stomachs turned. "Is that what you're doing? Since she's not here?"

"No." At first Kim's voice was borderline venomous. Then she sounded sad and confused. "You said you were okay with this." Both tones made him feel like he could cry.

"I tried to be." After some hesitation, Larry rephrased. "I pretended to be."

"Well _don't_. I hate that." Kim's voice dropped to a whisper. "I hate being lied to." Words betrayed Larry then, turning into nothing but stammers. Kim ignored that. "I did this because I thought it would be fun. Not because I was trying to be like Stacy."

"Okay," Larry said, locking eyes with her. "but you don't have to change yourself."

For the first words he could manage in a while, they didn't do much help. They made Kim more upset.

"I changed my _clothes_! That's it. I'm not looking to become a whole new person, I just wanted something a little different." Her tone softened. "That's the reason I agreed to be your dare partner."

He nodded, thankful for that. Then, he explained himself, figuring he owed her that. "I thought you might've done this out of jealousy... or just because you missed her."

"I do miss her." Kim admitted, in a distant sounding voice. Jealousy had nothing to do with it. "She's the one that changed. And I feel like there's only one good thing that came out of that."

Larry was almost afraid to ask what, but he did anyway. Since keeping quiet felt like lying, and he didn't want to do that again. "Which is?"

"I learned that I should _never_ change. Not if I'm unhappy when I do."

* * *

><p>1:27 PM<p>

A nostalgic smile spread across Stacy face when she stepped inside the children's wing of the library. But Barry had no way to tell what the smile was about, so he took a guess. "Happy this is our last stop of the day?"

That almost didn't seem possible, and it caused her to echo the words. "This is our last stop of the day?"

He nodded. "Unless you want to go out to lunch."

"I'll pass." She answered rather bitterly, making his smirk vanish.

"Your loss." Barry said, even though it was obvious her harshness bothered him.

"Actually, I'd call that a gain. Since I'd be gaining more free time-"

"To do something that actually matters?" He questioned mockingly. The impact of his words was enough to make her head jerk back slightly in surprise. "Predictable." He informed her. "And I know your time with me holds some value, because I'm helping you with this campaign. You should put all the effort that goes into trying to make me feel bad into trying for this crown."

"You have a point." She admitted, finding a seat in the corner of the room. He followed suit, but sat on the rug beside her.

Barry looked up at Stacy. "I think that's the weirdest thing you've ever said to me." He thought aloud, smiling faintly. He found it odd because it was nice.

"Will you let me finish?"

"Go ahead." He said with a wave of his hand, eager to hear the rest.

"We only spend time together because you're helping me. It's not like either of us enjoy it."

Barry had a chance to respond before the children and some of their parents flooded the room. He just chose not to speak in that moment.

"BARRY!" Four of the children tackled him to the ground in attempt to hug him. Mostly because he let them, but he hadn't been braced for the impact. While he beamed at them, they were shushed by their parents.

"I told you he'd be here." One whispered to the others.

"He's always here." A second pointed out.

"I think he lives here." A third said.

With a laugh, Barry pointed to his left with his thumb. "Guys, this is Stacy."

"Hi, Stacy." They chorused.

Happy to have been spared from being glomped they way Barry had, she gave them a half-hearted wave.

The kids turned their attention back to Barry. "Is Stacy your girlfriend?" The first asked softly. Though the whisper was pointless, since Stacy was directly in earshot. And her ears seemed to be burning from the level of embarrassment she felt.

Barry didn't sound embarrassed when he answered. He didn't sound panicked, annoyed, saddened, angry or like he found that assumption funny. And in contrast to what Stacy expected, he didn't tell them she wished she was. Instead, he replied with a simple: "No."

The kids didn't have time for more questions, even though they could think of plenty. Because it was storytime.

* * *

><p>3:00 PM<p>

The acting portion of the music video was almost wrapped up. Tara had a last-minute inspiration, and it surprised her how quickly she built up the nerve to mention it. "Hey, Cami?"

Her fellow DJ looked to her with a smile. "Yeah?"

Tara motioned for Cami to follow her outside the classroom everyone was standing in. (Which just so happened to be the room where Tara and Gavin's classes met for drama.) The two DJ's exited, causing the others to exchange curious glances. Except Rob and the crew members, who were clued into what Tara had planned.

Cami, of course, looked most curious out of everyone. "What's up?"

"How would you feel about being in this music video?" Tara tried to ask that with confidence, because she knew she wouldn't get a 'yes' in answer otherwise.

Simple as the question was, it sideswiped Cami. She felt as if she'd been shoved up against the wall she was casually leaning on. Confusion flooded her eyes. Tara stood in front of the opposite wall, patiently awaiting a response. The response she got was a question. "Aren't we almost wrapped up?"

"_Almost_." Tara stressed.

"Tara, I'm sorry. I'm a DJ, not an actress." With that, the flicker of excitement Tara had felt was almost snuffed out.

_Almost_.

Rather than get discouraged and accept that her latest plan would not pan out, Tara walked so that she was standing next to Cami. Her voice dropped to a whisper, but there was nothing shy about it.

"As a DJ, I have to act nearly every day. I act like I'm not afraid to say what's on my mind. Sure, having people not know who I really am makes it easier. But what sold me on sticking to this, was something I heard while try to hide behind a fridge." Tara's eyes basically danced in reaction to the awkwardness of that statement. Cami's eyes shined, and her mouth dropped slightly in surprise. She slowly smiled. "The reason I want you in this music video, is you gave me the courage to do something that scared me. You knew how happy being Radio Rebel makes me." Tara looked back at the classroom, sensing that the people inside were growing anxious. "Now, this isn't much of a big break, but I hope it makes you happy."

After a moment, Cami decided: "Okay, I'll give it a shot." She was beginning to see the true significance of her appearance in the video as the two walked back into the classroom. Tara didn't have to tell her outright. As the crew instructed Cami, Tara watched from the back of the room.

She was glad to have both her best friends involved in a project she came up with the concept for.

Cami felt a camera on her that wasn't operated by one of the crew. She turned to see Gabe filming her, and grinned slightly. She felt like he was preparing her for her role. Up until he asked what was on his mind. In the way that only he could. For a completely harmless question, it got under her skin.

"So, what's the deal with you and stripes?"

The look she meant to send him went unseen as she reevaluated her outfit. She hadn't realized it, but it indeed included a striped pattern. (It was much more dressy than her usual attire though, which is part of the reason Tara got the idea to have her in the video.) It was what she was comfortable wearing. In a way, it was what made her comfortable with herself.

Or, it had. Until Gabe regarded it as something strange. Cami mentally shook it off. She had an obligation to Tara, and didn't need to waste time trying to explain something that was just natural for her. "I like stripes." She said, straight to the camera. She figured Gabe would probe for the reason why. He didn't.

"Alright then."

Cami wasn't sure if he smiled at her before he hurried out of the shot, standing between Gavin and Tara on the back wall. The crew set everything up, and Rob made one last little speech while the actresses took their places. "Alright everyone, this is our last shot of day one. By this time tomorrow the video should be in editing. Think we can do this in one take?"

Cami shook her head, making her curls scatter just slightly. "Not likely. I'm new at this, people." The group chuckled, but they laughed even more when Gabe made another observation.

"This class has really poor attendance." (No extras would be used for the sequence, since it focused completely on Audrey's character and her teacher.)

"Maybe that's the reason I'm failing you." Cami joked, holding up the test paper prop with an 'F' written on top. Audrey took a look at it mid-laugh. It was an extra one found lying around, that she'd lazily filled out the first page of before the shot was set up.

"I actually aced that when it was given." The others cheered, causing giggle fits around the room once again. When the laughter died down, 'Action' was called for the last time that day.

Unlike what Cami thought, the scene_ was_ done in one take. The crew packed up, and everyone headed for home. As the group walked through Lincoln Bay's front doors, offering words of congratulations and thanks, Cami asked Tara: "How was it?"

Tara was sort of stumped by the question. "Just your scene, or the whole experience?"

"Everything." Cami clarified, watching Tara turn to her. She wore the brightest smile Cami had ever seen on her when she spoke next, using words that had left a great impression on her.

"All kinds of amazing."

* * *

><p>Barry was glad to be done with schedules. He figured Stacy was just glad she didn't have to see him for a few more hours. When she dropped him off at his house and he told her to rest up for tomorrow, she gave him an odd look and drove away without saying goodbye. He flashed a sardonic smile in her direction and went inside.<p>

He walked into the kitchen to find Larry taking the first bite of a rice cake. "Really?" It was a strange sight to be greeted with any day.

"They're good." His twin insisted with a shrug.

Barry took a bite for himself, not bothering to break off a piece first. "No argument there." As he handed the rice cake back to his brother, he noticed the disgusted look on his face. "It's not like I took a bite from the same side, relax."

Larry just shuddered, debating whether or not to keep eating or let Barry have the rest of the 'contaminated' rice cake. He took the third option and just put it back on the paper plate on the counter he was standing in front of. Then he spoke.

"How was your day?" The question came out uneasily, because it was something they never had to ask each other. This was the first time they were seeing each other since they got up that morning.

"Good."

"Really?" Larry asked, in the same manner his brother had used seeing him with his new favorite snack.

"Stacy complained a lot less than usual. Sometimes she was even nice."

Larry looked dumbfounded. Then something crossed his mind. "Did you take a nap on the way home? Because that sounds like a dream."

Barry found that question ridiculous. "Like Stacy would let me sleep in her car and run the risk of drooling."

"Ew." Larry whined at the very mention of that possibility.

Barry laughed silently. "How was _your_ day?"

To his shock, Larry glanced down at his shoes. "Kim thinks I have no sense of style and that I over-analyze things."

Barry didn't speak for a moment. He didn't know what to say. "Stacy thinks I don't like hanging out with her."

"That makes sense. Since you don't."

That was basically true, but Barry wished it wasn't. For some reason, he could only chuckle in response.

Larry didn't find it funny. "Stacy insults you on a daily basis. Just because she decided to put up with you today, doesn't mean things are gonna be different." Barry didn't hear anger in his brother's tone. He actually sounded disappointed, like that should've been obvious. "Stacy insulting you? That's normal. That's just how she talks. When_ Kim_ does that, even accidentally... it hurts." Barry looked empathetic, because despite how expected Stacy's insults were, they still packed a punch. "But I'm lucky. Kim's my friend. Stacy's your responsibility."

"Stacy's her own responsibility." Barry argued. Although he didn't sound like he was looking for a fight. "If I didn't like helping her, I wouldn't still be doing this."

Determination had never been something that brought the brothers down. Their refusal to give up made it seem as if this conversation could have no end, so they both silently decided to let it go.

Larry tried to split the rice cake, which resulted in two piles of crumbly pieces. He put his own pile on one plate and gave Barry the other one. This was their truce.

Barry couldn't help but be reminded of when he split a cupcake to share with Stacy. He wondered what she was up to in that moment.

The queen bee was debating whether or not to call her prom date and give him a real apology for missing the music video shoot. And being mean to him.

She decided against it, thinking he was doing what she should've been: resting up.

She went to take the decorative pillows off her bed, but realized that had been taken care of that morning. Courtesy of Barry. She looked at his unfinished fort and resisted the urge to smile. But she had to admit, she was thankful to have less work to do.

Sitting on her bed, she thought she ought to call Kim. They were best friends after all. The phone rang three times before the line opened up.

"Hey." Kim greeted, sounding a bit frazzled.

"Hey, what're you doing?" Kim expected to be told to drop everything and take care of something for Stacy in that instance.

"Taking the tags off some new clothes." She admitted lamely.

"_Fun_." Stacy teased, but it was. She wondered what kinds of things Kim bought, and was sure she would find out Monday. She asked anyway.

"You'll see." Kim assured her. Then, she got an idea. Even though she had just hung up all her new clothes, she took them all from the closet and surveyed them. Stacy could hear the quiet commotion, and wondered what was going on. "You're in for a surprise." Kim informed her excitedily.

* * *

><p>"Is there anything you <em>don't<em> do? Musically, I mean." Gabe smiled at Tara from his usual spot in his garage. "What would people even call you? GGGG's Singer/guitarist/bassist/drummer/pianist?"

"Sounds good." He agreed nonchalantly.

"That's amazing." Tara complimented, as she paced the garage and her eyes scanned all the instruments.

"Not really." Her eyes fell on him then. "Not to me. It's like with you."

"Me?" Tara asked, clearly not seeing things the way her dare partner did.

"For Radio Rebel's fans, what you do is amazing and inspirational. For you, it's a job."

Tara wondered if he had heard anything she said to him in the lounge. True, she didn't see what she did as amazing. But she hoped it was inspirational.

"You don't think you inspire people?" She had stopped pacing, and her eyes locked on Gabe.

"Not yet." That wasn't said as if it was tragic or regrettable. For him, it was a simple fact.

As was what Tara told him then. "You will..."

**Thanks for reading, PLEASE REVIEW! Anything you want me to elaborate on? I'm definitely going to expand on the man with the lucky hat, and maybe the kids at the library. Let me know if you have any suggestions for names and things like that. Also, let me know if you have any ideas. (And if you spot any spelling errors, let me know. I always go back and edit, but I don't catch everything.) I'll update ASAP! =] **


	7. Something Different?

**Still with me, readers? Sorry for the long wait. I have most of the next chapter in mind already, but I decided to split it 'cause this deserved an update. This chapter is dedicated toDannySamLover20, AmandaSimmons95, demigirl606, . . .Words, tisha b, purplerosefromyou, Dragonfan47, Dandy-ni, MiYuki Kurama, and The Throne. Enjoy!**

**I do not own Radio Rebel**

Larry's morning routine went uninterrupted by his brother, and that raised concern. Not enough to make him wonder where Barry went so early, though. The events of the dare threw off everyone's schedules. Except Larry's. As he descended the stairs, he knew the only thing waiting at the bottom was the kitchen. (Where he'd serve himself breakfast from 6:30 to 6:45.) At least, he thought he knew. Until his walk was cut short.

Kim sat on the bottom step with her back pressed up against the wall and her legs stretched out so that the toes of her socks almost touched the banister. "Hey!" She greeted happily, as if she didn't notice the look of pure bewilderment on her dare partner's face. "Barry let me in before he left. I wasn't sure if you'd mind me wearing shoes in the house so I took them off at the door."

"Are you trying out a new method of tripping people, or did you just not want me to miss you?" Kim's fading smile told Larry that thought should've gone unspoken. (Especially since, as he reflected on it, it didn't make much sense. If she wanted to trip him, she'd have to be subtle about it.) In attempt to spare her feelings, he said: "You're hard to miss." He realized that might sound worse, depending on how she interpreted it, and clarified: "And by miss I mean 'not notice'." She smiled at his attempt to make her feel better, knowing he never meant to make her feel bad. "I should've just said 'Hey'!" He matched the enthusiastic tone she'd used, making her laugh. She put one foot down to stop her from falling. Even though it was only a one-step drop.

Then she stood up and fixed her shirt by pulling the bottom hem down to where it rested at her hips. "So, how'd you sleep?"

"Well, thanks." He replied rather casually, considering he hadn't seen that coming. "How about you?"

"Great." She said in a tone that made him wonder what she dreamt about, not knowing she was musing over something in her reality.

"Great." He echoed, glad to hear that. He led her to the kitchen, going into detail about all the food he had to offer.

She cut him off, not annoyed. She just didn't want him to waste words. "I'll have whatever you're having."

"Okay, but it's kind of plain." She saw the cereal and berries he prepared to put in a bowl with milk-everything organic-and couldn't say she agreed. In fact, she didn't say anything. She got up and tried to follow suit. Larry stopped her, gingerly taking the bowl from her grasp. *"My dishes, my responsibility." He insisted, thinking the guest shouldn't have to lift a finger.

"You didn't let me handle my own dishes." She pointed out, taking the bowl back. He let go immediately, not wanting to have to deal with broken glass. Once they prepared their breakfast and sat down to eat, Kim felt the need to apologize. "I ruined your plans, didn't I?"

Larry's original plan hadn't included her, but he completely forgotten what they were when he got downstairs. "Right now, keeping this dare going is the only plan. Everything else-except school and work-is up in the air." She looked stunned by the comment, and he watched some berries roll off the spoon that handn't made it to her mouth. Which hung open slightly in disbelief.

"Doesn't that bother you?"

"It drives me bonkers," He confirmed. "but… I could use some spontaneity in my life." He was surprised how easily words he never thought he'd speak rolled off his tongue. It was so unlike him to be unfazed by not having everything mapped out. Even unmasking Radio Rebel had a game plan.

His surprise did not hold a candle to Kim's shock, but she kept quiet about it. Instead, she just smiled. As weird as it was, she felt accomplished. Then that rush of pride rushed out of her. "I don't wanna change you." Her voice was low and her tone was guilty. She remembered how upset he was when he thought a change in her appearance meant a change in personality. While that wasn't the case, she didn't want a change of plans to mean that for him.

"You're not." He assured. So quick and so calm it did little to convince her not to worry. A naturally nervous person didn't usually talk that way. "It's just… something a little different." He used the words she had when defending her new outfit choices. And it worked. "It'll be fun to venture out of my comfort zone."

"And you're not scared?" She asked accidentally. Sometimes she wondered why she ever opened her mouth around him, since the wrong thing always seemed to slip out. He didn't see it that way, though.

Larry couldn't help scoffing. "I'm terrified. And maybe it's not rational to be terrified. How much trouble could we get into?" Kim knew that question was rhetorical, so she let him continue. "Maybe I'm more scared of missing out. I _have _to accept that there are things I can't plan for." Before bringing his empty bowl over to the sink, he sent his dare partner a smile and said: "I know I'll be happier when I do."

* * *

><p>"All I could think to say was: 'You will'." Tara was being her own worst critic, and venting to Cami in the process. While the house that served as their set was nice, they wished for the coziness of the lounge. They sat together on the steps, getting one last look at the place before they joined the others who would be filming outside. "I feel like I can only give good advice when I'm in a booth."<p>

"That's ridiculous." Cami dismissed. "Especially since you used to make these podcasts from your room." They laughed, although Tara didn't feel like laughing.

"Do you think that's why Gabe won't open up to me? Because I can't give him advice like I give to Radio Rebel's listeners?"

Cami shook her head. "He knows who you are. There's less of a filter when you're with him because you don't have to worry about keeping a secret. You would've said the same sort of things if he'd called into SLAM to talk to you. Gabe might not say it, but I think he's glad to have you to talk to. He's happy to get encouragement from you, even if you think it's no big deal. Opening up is just gonna take time."

The argument was so hard to agree with. For Tara, there was such a separation. She and Radio Rebel were not the same person. Like so many fans had said, she wished she had that kind of confidence. That level of honesty. Her frown faded before Cami could catch it, because if she did she would know she hadn't helped. The way Tara saw it, her secret identity was more authentic than the one known to everyone. She managed a nod, and got up to walk out of the house. Cami sensed the change in her mood, from-critical to crestfallen-and hurried to give her fellow DJ a hug.

"You know what it's like, juggling a personality. You have to do that every day. It doesn't make you fake if you're not a hundred percent yourself a hundred percent of the time. It just makes you human."

Tara heard a lot of truth in those words, but it was hard for her to seem like she did when everyone around her was completely in their element. Everyone except Gavin. While the crew and the rest of the band were setting up to perform, he was wondering if he'd even be able to join them. Audrey took notice of how nervous he looked, and decided it was up to her to do something about that.

"You can do this," She encouraged as she walked over to him. He had done this. She'd heard the proof. She had to give him a way to put his doubts about that aside. There was a technique that worked well for her, and as she said it she almost hoped it sounded weird. Weird enough to work. "you are the hyena."

Instead of an odd expression, Gavin gave her a smile in response. Somehow, he knew what she meant. If he could have control over this situation, that gave him hope that he had control over what it would lead to. He just hoped they were right in their thinking; otherwise he had a right to panic.

* * *

><p>The doorway that divided Stacy and Barry might as well have been a portal between worlds. She stood there in a state she'd sworn she would never let herself be seen in: wearing loose-fitting pajamas with her hair up in a lazy ponytail. And of course, not a speck of makeup covered her face. He on the other hand was dressed to the nines-in his eyes, at least-in formal clothes that still managed to be fun.<p>

Despite how embarrassed she felt been seen before beatification, Stacy greeted him was a dry mutter of: "You look… colorful." Barry figured this was as close to giving areal compliment as she would ever get. "What are you dressed like that for?"

"Charity." He supplied simply.

"No one dresses like that to do charity work." Stacy dismissed, audibly frustrated.

"They do if they're raising money by dancing until they drop." He went on with his explanation, talking over the volumes her scowl seemed to speak. "It was a friend's gig but he and his partner gave up their slot to support _the cause_." Those words sounded mocking, which didn't make sense to Stacy considering this made it seem like Barry was taking the campaign very seriously.

"You called in a favor for me?" It didn't feel like a favor. It felt like another way of getting under her skin, and she wondered how many extra miles he was willing to go for that.

Barry didn't see it that way. As he'd said before, he saw the campaign as something bigger than them. "I called in a favor for Seattle. So, are you up for it?"

She mulled it over. It would make her look good, and it wasn't like she had nothing to wear. Her closet full of dresses with the tags still attached made that a futile argument. "Buy me breakfast first?" Stacy was surprised that came out as a question and not a command.

So was Barry, but that couldn't been seen in his smile. "That was the plan." He informed as she turned and went to get ready, leaving the door open for him. She turned when she got to the staircase, pointing a stern finger in her dare partner's direction.

"That doesn't make it a date."

"Uh-huh." He replied, obviously enjoying the fact that she felt the need to remind him.

"It's _not_." She stressed as she resumed walking. She didn't make it another three steps before he felt the need to reply.

"Sure." While the word was meant to be used to accept what she was told him, his tone told her he wasn't going to drop his theory. She ignored his comment and kept walking, barely making it out of sight before Barry spoke again.

"Hey, Stacy?" He called quietly, as if he just remembered something important. She huffed, thinking he was about to tell her the day's schedule included more than dancing.

He looked up at her as if she was very far away, but spoke in a voice so low she was surprised she heard without being right beside him. He said a single word that he'd been holding onto since she answered the door. (He remembered the look on her face, that he only got a glimpse of before her eyes found the ground and she put on the expression he was used to.) It was something she needed to hear, but knowing that didn't make it any less true. "Beautiful."

Lost for words, Stacy sent him a look he couldn't discern before continuing on her way. Even though she said nothing back, Barry felt satisfied. That meant what he said was sinking in.

* * *

><p>"You're really close to the grass." Kim didn't like that she was stating the obvious, but she had to express her concern in some way.<p>

Larry couldn't enjoy himself while he constantly worried about losing his balance. Though, he had a lot more skill with rollerblading than he realized. "It's the lesser of two evils," He rationalized. "If I fall, grass will probably aggravate my eczema. But it won't give me road rash."

With a giggle, Kim shrugged. "Whatever works," She said as she sped past him on the path in the park. "but I don't think you're gonna fall. You're doing fine." She assured as she turned to face him. This only added to his nervousness, because he couldn't see her trusting him to be her eyes ending well. At the same time, it was impressive.

"How do you do that?"

In response, she just gave another shrug. Then she stopped, waiting for him to catch up.

Some sudden spurt of confidence allowed him to veer to the middle of the path to join her. Her beaming smile was a major contrast to the knot forming in his stomach. Being brave wasn't something he saw ending well for him, either. Even if it was one of Radio Rebel's principles.

"Whoa. Where did that come from?" Kim questioned as they continued along the path together, at a slower and steadier pace. When Larry moved, he hadn't thought about why. At first, it didn't even seem possible.

Suddenly, the reason was obvious. "I just… I wanted to keep up."

She didn't think that was something new for him. She didn't doubt that he had to create a lot of courage to keep up with his brother. With this thought, she knew leaving Larry's comfort zone wasn't entirely unprecedented. Barry made that easier. And-although she didn't know how-so did Kim.

* * *

><p>To those around her, it may have looked like Stacy was very focused on chewing, but she was actually gritting her teeth behind her lips. "We're the youngest people in here." She pointed out to Barry, who sat across from her, eating in silence.<p>

In what seemed to be one fluid motion, he raised his eyebrows, swallowed and leaned back in the booth, squaring his shoulders. He looked around, but only for a moment. Then he turned his attention back to her. "We're also the people having the least amount of fun." The dinner had drawn a good crowd, of mostly elderly patrons, and the place was alive with happy chatting. "Senior citizens eat early because they get discounts. We're eating early so we make it to our event on time."

He had a point, but she didn't want to say so. Plus, a thought got her sidetracked when her eyes landed on his wallet. It was sitting out on the table beside his glass of juice. "I thought you were broke."

Barry shook his head. "If I was, why would I offer to pay for you?"

She didn't answer, her thoughts still wandered. Her eyes settled back on him as she asked: "So, how much was it?" His expression told her he wasn't following. For a second, he thought she was asking about breakfast. Which they hadn't finished yet. "The dress at the mall. The one you… picked out for me." Stacy found her phrasing weird. Or maybe it was that fact that Barry had done that that seemed so strange.

"Uh," He began, as he chased a potato around with his fork. "I didn't check, but I doubt anything that makes the window would be on clearance." She narrowed her eyes before getting back to eating. Either she didn't find him funny, or found the concept of clearance items to be against the rules of fashion. Most likely both. "What? You're gonna tell me you never bought anything on clearance?" Maybe she was just so dedicated to her image she couldn't own up to that. "I get it. Look good, feel good-"

"I thought for you it was more like: _ Do_ good, look good." Stacy interrupted, as if she caught him in a lie.

"Well, it is, but-" For him it was a combination of both. It was one thing to look good. But acting ugly wouldn't have them looking good for long. And then how could they feel good? She didn't give him the chance to voice his thoughts, interrupting again.

"Do you think you _don't_ look good?"

Her question-and the hint of concern her tone carried-had him so confused he could only comeback with: "What?" She knew there was no need to repeat herself. And she knew he was mulling it over. As if boys weren't allowed to get self-conscious about their appearance.

"You look good, Barry." (_That _was a real compliment. And she figured by his logic, with all the good he did, he ought to have something to show for it.)

Barry dropped his fork. It bounced off his plate and landed on the floor, but he didn't even notice. "What?" He couldn't help asking again, this time in a much lower voice. Stacy didn't bother rephrasing herself. She meant what she said, in the matter-of-fact way she said it.

"You dropped your fork." She told him, repressing a laugh.

Ironically, he _did_ laugh, while he went to retrieve the utensil. "Ya know what that means."

She nodded, and spoke bluntly. "You need a clean fork."

That was true, but it wasn't what he was thinking. "Company's coming." He corrected, earning himself an odd look. Then, sort of absentmindedly, he asked: "Didn't I have a point I was trying to make?"

"Probably." She said, unable to roll her eyes. "Something about clearance."

"Right, yeah." He said, trying to get himself back on track. He pushed his nearly-empty plate in Stacy's direction. She looked at the plate-rather than him-as if she was disgusted. "It's great that you like to present yourself well, but you don't have to waste all you time and money doing that."

His opinion didn't seem valid to her, because her only response was: "Let's get out of here and go dance." She sounded impatient, not eager.

It took a few drawn out minutes before the check came. When the dare partners left, Barry held the door open for Stacy. She said nothing, as she was used to the treatment. He told her: "By the way, thanks."

She looked at him, with eyebrows lowered. Completely missing the point. "Why are you thanking me? You're the one that paid."

* * *

><p>Behind the cameras, Tara, Cami and Delilah sat having themselves a mini-concert. Except they were sitting on the lawn, listening to the same song on repeat thanks to a backing track. Take after take, where mess-ups were bound to happen. Greg was rocking so hard he accidentally broke a drumstick. Rather than get upset, he laughed at himself and ran to find a replacement. Gavin and Audrey kept bumping into each other. She had helped him channel his inner hyena, but felt like a lemming since she kept following him around. Not that she was trying to, but she was part of the performance and just wanted to stick to the script. She didn't find it funny, but everyone else took it in stride.<p>

For whatever reason, Gabe couldn't stop yawning. And yawning seemed extra contagious for the band compared to most people. "I know I'm not boring myself." He said, making the others laugh while he wondered what the problem stemmed from.

After a quick water break, the band got back to their places, and Rob rattled off: "Take 412." Sparking even more laughter. It wasn't really, not even close. But the joke cut the tension, and the band worked hard to make sure they didn't reach that number of takes. Not by a long shot.

The three watching acted as their loyal fans, but as Audrey had said, they didn't have to do much acting.

* * *

><p>By the afternoon, Kim and Larry had pick up a shift at the pizza place. Working wasn't exactly fun, but it was something to do. This was something in her comfort zone, boring as it could be. Except that he made it less boring. They made quite a team, turning the pizzeria into a spotless place that offered service with a smile. And although they hadn't given it much thought, work wasn't in the plans for other of them that day. It was something spontaneous. Sure, it was a smile step at that. It hadn't surprised them the way rollerblading did. But it made Kim hopeful that things would change for the better.<p>

It was a short workday, and when business started slowing down, she was looking for a way to keep herself entertained. There wasn't much to do besides talk. "What are Stacy and your brother up to today?" She asked curiously, leaning on the counter behind her for a bit.

Larry swallowed a sigh. "She really doesn't brief you on this stuff, huh?" Kim just shook her head. The update hadn't been immediate, but Barry let his brother know what was going on. "They went dancing."

He knew how that would sound. Maybe he wanted it to sound that way, so she would have something to be excited about. He figured his last comment brought her mood down. She knew better, though.

"I bet she's not happy about that."

"Probably not," Larry agreed, seeing there was no convincing her otherwise. "but I don't think he's all that happy either."

"Why not?" Kim questioned. "How could anyone not be happy dancing?"

"I can't speak for everyone, but I don't see how dancing can be fun when your partner hates your guts."

It was clear in Kim's expression that she got defensive over this, since Stacy wasn't there to take offense herself. She didn't sound angry. She sounded more analytical. Though she didn't go deep when she told him: "I don't think Stacy hates anyone. It's a long story, okay?" He would just have to accept that there wouldn't be time to tell that story.

Larry didn't want to accept excuses for why Stacy acted the way she did. Especially when he couldn't even wrap his head around it. "Everyone has problems; I don't see why she has to take hers out on other people."

Kim wondered how her dare partner defined problems, with his medical afflictions and the trouble he had with social skills. She knew more costumers were bound to walk through the door, so if she dared to ask that question she'd have to save it for later. She knew what she said next wasn't profound, and she wasn't trying to pick sides. "I don't either." She admitted, her smile completely gone from her face.

* * *

><p>"I'm tired." Stacy complained. Barry expected to hear that, but he expected to hear it hours ago, and a hundred times over.<p>

"Me too." He admitted, though he knew that wasn't the answer she was looking for. They had been holding themselves up. She hadn't explicitly stated this, but it was possible she didn't touch him because she thought him disease-ridden. Which was laughable, given who his brother was.

"How long have we been at this?" She asked as her eyes got heavy. Just as she blinked, she saw him raise his eyebrows at her.

"Can you _not _see the giant digital clock up there on the wall?" He pointed, as if she had forgotten where to look.

"_No_," She informed in a whine. "I can't. It just looks like big, red, blurry light." She didn't even try to see for herself, knowing her tired eyes wouldn't let her see clearly. She just made sure she didn't stop moving.

"You're really dedicated to this." Barry marveled. He wasn't sure this was the same Stacy from the morning.

"Don't ask me to explain it. I guess the DJ had a really good set list."

He didn't comment on how she was trying to play it off as no big deal. He just smiled to himself, seeing she was making progress. "You're really good at this, too."

"Naturally." She replied, sounding like her normal self. "So, what time is it?"

Only then did it occur to Barry that he hadn't taken a look for himself. His sleepy voice sounded casual to start, and then there was audible panic. "Oh, it's… _11:15_?!" Though they subconsciously knew it would get them disqualified, they both froze.

Their spotlights cut off as they stared wide-eyed at each other. Without waiting to hear word from the announcers, they bolted out the door. Which was impressive, considering how they were dressed. Stacy was in the lead, but she yelled back to Barry as she ran. "We are gonna be in _so _much trouble!" She doubted the cause counted if they were past curfew. "Why didn't anybody call me?"

"They probably did and you just didn't hear over the music." Barry reasoned.

"That's comforting." She said sarcastically. "How come no one called you?"

"They probably did… but I forgot my phone in the car." He admitted sheepishly. He expected to get yelled at for this, especially since the phone could've gotten stolen.

Stacy did yell. She yelled because her heel got caught on her dress-that reached the ground even when she tried to hold it up-and she took a tumble.

"I broke a heel, not my ankle." She said when she heard Barry scream as he came running for her. "I'm okay." He tried to help her up, but her hands were buried in the fabric of her dress. She got herself to her feet and took off her other shoe. Her feet couldn't feel the cold ground through all that material. She knew she was ruining her dress walking that way, but she couldn't care. She realized her outfit choice wasn't in the least bit practical, and that meant it got in the way of doing something else. Driving. Disappointed in herself-but having the darkness to shroud that-she reached into the pocketbook she had slung over her shoulder and pulled out her keys. She handed them to Barry, who felt as confused as he felt useless in that moment. "You drive." It was supposed to be a demand, but it came out so smoothly it sounded nice.

"The speed limit?" He questioned. It was a joke, but she took it seriously.

"Sure, if you wanna get in even more trouble."

He narrowed his eyes just slightly. "I'm a more than sure I'd be in worse trouble if I drove over the speed limit." They got in the car, and a thought dawned on Barry.

Stacy must've read his mind. "This is a one-time thing, but you can bring the car back in the morning."

He nodded and drove off.

* * *

><p>After another long day, the pizzeria was locked up, the music video was wrapped up and some dancers were still up. But Barry and Stacy were asleep in their beds, as was most of the group. Only Rob stayed awake, hard at work editing behind-the-scenes footage to put up after the music video.<p>

Every member on the project seemed to shine, and they each were the focus of someone else. Nobody had used the handheld cameras to film themselves. No one except Gabe.

Rob almost skipped this piece of footage altogether. Curiosity won out over his annoyance for the size of Gabe's ego, so he had to review whatever was said.

The boy on camera stood in some corner of the set, and spoke in a soft tone even though it was obvious he was alone.

"We put our all in this. Our first major project. And I know it's not gonna be major for everyone," He said this as if it was some personal insecurity he was coping with. "but it doesn't have to be. It's about what the fans get out of it." He said his next sentence with an audible smile. And his commentary took a turn Rob hadn't seen coming. It was almost as if the boy was speaking directly to him. "Giving Tara creative control. That was… a smart decision. She's not gonna call herself a star." He said, shaking his head to back that up. "Especially since she was behind the scenes. But she taught me that this isn't about being a star."

Rob smiled, proud of his step-daughter, as Gabe finished his speech. "It's about reaching people. And if we reach people, then we're doing this right..."

**Thanks for reading, PLEASE REVIEW! (According to The Radio Rebel wikia, The GGGG's drummer's name is Greg. So what about the other guy? I couldn't find anything about him, so lemme know what you guys think.) Let me know if there's anything I should elaborate on, and if there are any spelling/grammar/phrasing mistakes. I'll be rewatching Radio Rebel soon so I can have even more inspiration for next chapter. Ideas are always welcome, I'll update ASAP! =]**

.


	8. Where To Next?

**Happy New Year, my lovely readers! I know it's been a long wait, (UGH, school) but I actually feel production 'cause I still have 3 other docs in the manager. Which means my updates are less spaced out. I wrote this chapter with 4 scenes planned out, so the rest wrote itself. I think it'll be a good buildup to the next one, which will probably span a longer time. (Which, of course, means a longer chapter.) I'm planning on a lot of heart to hearts.**

**This chapter is dedicated to EmmaALewisS, Dandy-ni, puzzlepirateking, demigirl606 and DannySamLover20. Enjoy!**

"Watch out for fire hydrants. Oh, and I wouldn't recommended drinking anything on your way there. A spill might be really hard to clean."

Barry looked at his brother, who was standing at the side of Stacy's car. He'd adjusted the mirrors, and was now giving every piece of advice could think of about how to care for the vehicle.

"Trust me," Barry insisted. "When it comes to this, I'm thinking like you."

Larry smiled, flattered. "Thanks." He started on his way to his own car.

Then he heard Barry call out "See you at school!" He smiled and waved as his brother drove away.

* * *

><p>At Tara's house, Delilah's happy squeals greeted the morning. Only once breakfast was finished with did anyone think to ask what they were about. Though Rob had a clue, grinning knowingly.<p>

"Did you see it yet?" He asked.

"See what?" Tara asked, after putting her plate in the sink.

"The music video." Delilah filled in, sounding like she was on the verge of exploding. In a good way, of course.

"Our masterpiece." Rob said, gesturing to the three of them.

"It's up already?" Tara asked, earning a nod. "That was quick."

Her phone was set down in the middle of the table, so Rob slid it over to her. "I'll drive you. You can watch on the way."

* * *

><p>"I expected to see you sitting on the porch. Or maybe the curb." Barry admitted as he stood at Stacy's door. (More than that, he was surprised she wasn't giving her car a complete inspection.)<p>

She shook her head. "I had to thaw out cupcakes, remember?" She held the door open for him and closed it once he was inside the house.

"Yeah, I remember." He said as he nodded. "Did you start frosting without me?"

She gave him a look that didn't match the tone she used. A tone that was perplexingly playful. "What fun would that be?" She watched his eyebrows raised and wondered what he'd think once she finished her thought. "Besides, I can't do it with as much flare."

"You have your own flare." He reasoned, following her into the kitchen. "That's the beauty of this whole thing."

She stared at him for a second, while he hands reached for the things they needed. (Everything was already set out on the counter.) "That's really how you see it?" Maybe he was just trying to make himself look good. It sounded like the sort of thing people said because they thought it was what others wanted to hear. She knew by now Barry wasn't like that.

"Everyone's got something to bring to the table." He meant in terms of the dare, but she was thinking on a different level.

She shook her head, trying not to get sidetracked from her work. "You wanna meet the world and your brother wants to hide from it."

"He's not a coward," Barry defended. "he's just cautious."

"Well, how'd he get to be so cautious when you're so confident?"

Barry blinked. "I don't know. I guess so there's a balance. Is that how it is with you and Kim?" Stacy accidentally frosted her own thumb. While she looked at it, annoyed, all Barry could think to say was: "Sweet, second breakfast." She scoffed and went to wash her thumb off. "Aw." He said, disappointed. Not only because of the little waste. He figured she'd either forgotten the conversation or wanted to drop it all together.

"Kim gets to have all the fun." Stacy answered, giving no explanation for why she thought that.

"Not anymore." Barry said with a smile.

"Oh, right." She replied, like she only just remembered. "I _have _to have fun now. It's a rule."

His eyes no longer had a split focus, between her and the cupcakes. They were stuck on the counter for a second. "You're not just having fun _because_ it's a rule, are you?"

After a pause, she admitted. "No, sometimes it happens by accident."

* * *

><p>Audrey's phone had been flooded with texts within the hour she spent getting ready for school. Every single one was encouraging and congratulatory. She suddenly wondered if she should change her outfit to match her newfound stardom.<p>

She had already planned out what she was wearing days before, and there wasn't much time left to change it all up before she had to leave. She felt like she was settling, unlike Kim who was sure of her outfit choice for that day.

Even though only one of them had done something that had them looking like overnight sensations that weekend, both girls were about to gain a lot of attention.

* * *

><p>"GGGG's for life!" Fans were shouting the words the went along with Gavin and Gabe's handshake through the halls, having seen their music video. The boys wore beaming smiles. They had to part ways at one point, and Gabe found Tara by her locker.<p>

"Hey, Superstar." She greeted, catching him off guard.

"Huh." He could say the same to her. Not just because of the little game they played. Not just because of the work she did on the music video, either. Being Radio Rebel was a pretty good gig, too.

They saw Audrey coming toward them and couldn't help but offer her the same greeting. "I can't believe this." She said, in the happiest way. "Someone asked for _my _autograph!"

"I'm not surprised." Tara told her.

"Hey, guys, look at this." Gavin said as he came back into view. He held out his phone. A picture was on the screen, of the band's logo written over and over on construction paper.

"Where was this?" Tara managed to squeak out. The wall, or whatever was behind it, was completely covered in the design, along with messages written by fans.

"My locker." He replied. The group's celebration was almost cut short.

"Hey," Stacy called out, heels clicking as she rushed through the hall. There was an understandable edge to her voice, given the opportunity she'd missed. Audrey almost felt like hiding. Until she finished her sentence. "good job."

The boys smiled thankfully, while the girls could only exchange glances. They wondered if she was addressing all of them. And how she could effortlessly carry so many cupcakes.

The twins came around then. Barry had another container of cupcakes, but some were already missing from his. He handed some out to the others, and asked Larry and his dare partner. "So, how does it feel to be famous-adjacent?'

Stacy chuckled. "When I'm prom queen, I won't have to settle for famous-adjacent."

"Hey, where's Kim?" Larry asked. He sounded concerned because, up until the dare happened, it was rare not to see her at Stacy's side.

Tara was the first to give an answer of any substance. She was arguably the most observant of the bunch, since she didn't typically have as much to say. "I… _think_ that's her." She answered, pointing to a girl the crowd in the hallway parted for.

A girl in plaids, stripes, polka dots and mismatched socks. Her shoes were the same because she hadn't purchased any new ones recently. Strange looks were sent her way when she started her walked down the hallway, but soon the expressions softened. People wore smiles that matched hers.

Most of Tara's friends wondered why Kim was dressed that way. She wasn't about to judge, given what she stood for, but she still didn't understand it. It was definitely a change of pace from Kim's usual style.

In fact, she looked less like herself and more like Larry, who was staring with his mouth slightly open. Until his brother gave him a nudge.

"Well, that's-" Stacy began, before Barry interrupted.

"Different."

"I know," Kim said, jutting her chin out in Larry's direction for a second. "looks better on him."

Larry laughed in reply. "I think you might be my competition." He countered. "One trip to the mall and you're a mismatched fashionista." He didn't notice his brother smirking beside him.

Or Audrey's comment, which was more of an inside joke only Tara knew about. "You got all that at the mall? It's a good thing you didn't get a haircut."

"That wasn't the point of this," Stacy said, remembering the phone conversation she had with Kim. "was it?"

"No," Kim clarified. Then she looked back at Larry, and explained: "it's my way to say sorry."

He nodded slowly. "Message received." When Barry nudged him, he continued. "I forgive you." Like before, he didn't notice the impression his words made on the others. Stacy in particular.

* * *

><p>By lunchtime, Barry handed out all his cupcakes.<p>

Stacy only had a few left to give out, but she assumed that most of the kids who accepted them only did so because they didn't want to pass up free food. She'd left the rest in the faculty fridge so they wouldn't lose their freshness.

When she was down to her last cupcake, she recognized someone sitting by himself. She wasn't sure of his name, but she remembered him because he took a remote control car to school. And she'd kicked it over in a fit of anger.

She walked over and placed the cupcake in front of him, wordlessly. When he gave her a shifty-eyed glance of confusion, she figured she had to explain herself.

First, she had to make sure Barry wasn't watching. If she'd done this just to bolster her image, it wouldn't count.

"Consider it a peace offering." She told the boy.

He smiled and stuttered through a thank you.

"Don't mention it. Really." This was her attempt at an apology, not a way to earn more votes.

"I like the blue frosting." He told her.

"It's my favorite color." She said, wondering why he still hadn't taken a bite. He'd cleaned his tray; so maybe he wasn't hungry.

A thought crossed the boy's mind, and though he was almost afraid to voice it in light of recent events, he asked: "You don't mind if I… regift this, do you?"

She was soft of of offended, but shook her head. "Not as long as I'm forgiven." Despite how honest she sounded, the boy didn't believe her.

He barely got to where he was going before he turned around to ask her one last thing. "You really want this, huh?"

Being prom queen wasn't just a dream. It was a mission. Stacy nodded. "I wanna earn it, too."

"...Best of luck." He wished as he went off again.

She watched as he placed the cupcake on another table, in front of a girl. Stacy realized she recognized her as well. (A girl who could teach knew thing or two about doing good for goodness sake.) She was the one who left carnations for everyone on Valentine's Day. And she was pleasantly surprised by the treat she was presented with.

Stacy found herself smiling. Another happy accident.

* * *

><p><em>"So my listeners at Hoover High were so inspired by what went down at Lincoln Bay, they had a full on flash mob at lunch today…."<em>

Radio Rebel wrapped up her segment, and Tara realized how hungry she was. Especially since Cami sat there, putting away a salad.

"I'm gonna order something from Sub-O-Rama." She told Gabe. "Do you want anything?"

She could tell that didn't sound appetizing to him, but she wasn't sure why. "I'm craving pizza." He told her.

"I don't think they serve pizza at sub shops." He had to laugh. He'd never been teased by someone so shy. "I could go for pizza." She decided. The only reason she was settling for subs is because they delivered, and that meant she didn't have to risk being found out by the twins.

"Cool. We could hang out with Kim and Larry. They're working right now." Gabe informed.

"Oh, great." She said with a smile. That meant she had nothing to worry about. Since he put her mind at ease, she didn't notice the look of suspicion that had entered Cami's eyes.

* * *

><p>The bell above the pizzeria door alerted Kim and Larry to the presence of their friends. (He was sweeping, for third time that day. She was poised behind the counter, ready to take orders.)<p>

They were presently surprised when Gabe and Tara walked in, but even more so to see that Audrey, Barry and Stacy were in tow.

"I can't believe you're actually here." Barry admitted to his dare partner.

"You said I should treat myself, right?" Stacy reminded him. She walked up to the counter, sharing a smile with her best friend.

"Your usual?" Kim asked. She nodded. "A regular slice and six breadsticks, coming up." At that point, Stacy turned to the rest of the group. They had just chosen a table to sit at.

"What do you guys want?" Stacy sounded impatient, but mostly everyone thought she was joking.

"You're treating?" Barry asked.

"Why not?" She didn't say this with an audible shrug. It was like she was asking why he thought there was a problem with it.

"... It's not really fair, is it?" Tara chimed in, surprised she managed. Stacy might have been trying to be nice, but she still sounded scary.

"Not with how much I can eat." Barry said.

"Fine then. You buy your own food, and I'll treat everyone else."

"You don't have to." Audrey insisted. She'd already had one friend buy her something out of the blue. Not that she could consider Stacy a friend. This seemed like a way to get votes.

"Why don't we all just split the check?" Gabe suggested.

"Sounds fun!" Kim suggested.

"Fun?" Stacy echoed, from the seat she found next to Barry.

"Yeah, we can all order different things and share, too."

Barry saw one big problem with this. "If my brother takes a break to eat with us, I don't think he'll be able to handle that. It sounds like a mess of fingers and food." He was just looking out for his twin, but it sounded like he was calling the shots.

"I'll be alright." Larry insisted, propping the broom up against a wall behind the counter. "Forks and knives were invented for a reason. He joined Kim and his other co-workers, to help with the cooking. First, he took down all the orders.

While waiting, Stacy took out her phone. She held it up, poised to take a picture. The rest of the group at the table wondered if she realized they were in the shot. She snapped the picture regardless.

Barry laughed. "What're you doing?"

"Sending this to Gavin." After all, she was front and center in the shot.

"Won't that just make him feel bad about not being here?" Gabe asked, though she'd already pressed send.

"Aw." Audrey sympathized. She turned to look over at Larry and Kim. "Maybe we should've wait 'til your shift was over and visited him at w-"

She was interrupted by the sound of metal crashing to the floor. A bunch of napkins flew out of the dispenser. Larry abandoned his post and went to sweep them up. "I got it," Gabe insisted. "it was my fault anyway."

Larry knew that. He'd witnessed it.

He hadn't meant to. He'd only caught it out of the corner of his eye. It was the kind of thing that was hard to ignore. From where he stood, it looked like Gabe had knocked the napkin dispenser over on purpose.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure?"<p>

"Sure I'm sure." Larry told Kim, as they were locking up for the night.

His answer seemed to stump her, which was the reverse of their usual situation.

"But why would he do that?" It was a rude move. Something that only created more work for people. Gabe's actions made everyone forget what they were talking about. Larry thought that might have been the goal.

He shrugged. "I was hoping _you_ could tell _me_." He said as they made their way to the parking lot.

"What do I know?" The way she said this, she wasn't tearing herself down. She was just so lost on the subject.

"You know more than you think you do." Larry had noticed that since he partnered up with her on the dare.

"Maybe he's just clumsy." Kim said. Then, with a laugh, she finished her thought. "He is to napkin dispensers as you are to lamps."

Larry smiled, but responded in a low, lost voice. He didn't get it either. "It seemed pretty deliberate to me."

"Well that's… weird."

"Do _you_ think it means anything?" He asked as they reached the car.

"It has to mean _something_." She agreed, sitting in the passenger's seat. "Maybe Gabe and Gavin are in a fight and that's why he's avoiding him."

"I hope not." Larry said as he started the car. "It'd be a shame… if this dare started new friendships but ended old ones?" It came out like a question because he started to think about it. How this dinner was the most he'd seen of his brother in a while. Everything else was either an argument, some sort of safety drill, or a routine that had begun to get old.

"Yeah." Kim breathed back. Though she was thinking about her own old friendship, she asked: "Are you and your brother okay?"

They drove along slowly. Which spoke less about how cautious Larry was and more about how scared this discussion made him. "We're not… we're not like we were." He admitted. They were no longer attached at the hip. She frowned at this, until he finished. "But we're not hopeless."

"None of us are hopeless." She told him, since she needed to hear that just as badly as he did. "And I think… doing things all together, like having dinner, really helps." They were at a red light, so he turned to glance at her. Her smiling eyes were faced toward the road ahead of them. Which seemed fitting. "It's good to keep at this and… important to remember why we bothered to try."

"Why did you?"

"At first it was for the same reason you did." She told him. "I just wanted to prove I could do it. Make a decision for myself. And I'm still working on that." The way he saw it, she was doing a pretty good job. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw her smile get wider. "I like that I can still make friends. It's not as easy as it was before. Kids are their full selves 'cause they don't know how to be anything else. So, whether people like it or not, they get the-" She searched for the words that would impact Larry the most, and continued. "unsafe, unsanitary version of someone."

Unfortunately, all that did was confuse-and disgust-him. "The… what?"

"Ya know! The one with quirks and _fears_." He still had plenty of those. He didn't see how people could lose those things as they got older. He also didn't see that Kim wasn't done talking. Until she went on. With words that turned the food that was still digesting in his stomach into pits. "And… sadness." He wanted to look over at her again, since her tone had changed so suddenly. He couldn't, because they were still driving. Aimlessly. "At some point, you start to feel like you have to hide all those things. So… you pretend you don't have them."

His next question to her hit pretty hard. "Is that what happened to Stacy?"

Her answer hurt even worse. "I think it happens to all of us."

He pushed at his bottom lip with his thumbnail. She could bet if he was conscious of that, he'd stop. "I don't like that."

"Me neither. That's why I'm such a fan of Radio Rebel. She knows who she is, and she's not afraid to tell anyone." He gave her a goofy look in reply. "Secret identity aside!" She said, laughing.

He laughed back, and Kim suddenly quieted. "What?" Larry probed.

"I still don't get why Stacy hates her so much. It's fine not to like someone. Why does she have to ruin it for the people who do?"

Once again, he had no idea how to respond. Except to say: "What do you mean?"

"Stacy basically gave Principal Mareno the idea to expel Radio Rebel." She explained. She watched his eyebrows lower.

"...Really?"

She nodded. "Hey, can we make a little… pit stop?"

He was upset about what she just told him, but glad she thought of something else to say. "Sure."

That exchange led them to the nearest pharmacy, where she found herself a package of rice cakes. (He waited for her in the car, thinking the whole conversation over.)

Kim set her rice cakes down on the counter. While the cashier rang her up, she thought of something. "Hey, what do you have that's good for treating eczema?"

* * *

><p>Gavin and Audrey were having another game of catch, under 'stadium' lights. "So a life of fame will be like the life of a vampire for you." Audrey supposed. "You can only come out at night."<p>

He laughed. On a serious note, he was hoping it wouldn't be like that. Where he was standing helped remind him that he didn't want to lose himself under the lights. "I'm the same person. I'm not looking for people to _love _me just 'cause I can play."

She was surprised the ball landed in her glove, hearing that. "I'm sure that's not how it is. Not for the people _you _love."

He wasn't so sure of that, and told her why. "I love my fans, too."

"It's not the same level. You're a star to your family and friends 'cause you look out for people. And you're… thoughtful."

At this point, he caught onto what she meant. "Like how you're a star to your friends and family 'cause you're loyal and you help them bring out their inner hyena?" He stressed the last word by forming a claw with his free hand.

"Exactly." Audrey answered under a laugh. After a pause, she said. "But it must be exciting. You and the guys are scheduled for an interview with DJ Funky Mac this Sunday." She reminded Gavin. "Then you get to upgrade from your best friend's garage to an actual stage."

"And that's...amazing," He agreed. "but I like the garage."

She nodded. "'Cause it's safe. The only time people actually see you in there is when he leaves the door open." That was no way to get the message of their music across. To stress this, she added: "Hyenas are _wild._" As a way to encourage him to venture out into the world again. Like he did with the music video. She was glad she had that advice to give. It made her sound like her normal self, which was something he'd been missing for awhile.

"Thanks," He appreciated it, but his mind wasn't that far into the future. He was thinking about the following afternoon. "but this hyena has responsibilities. Like rehearsal tomorrow. By the way, thanks for setting that up."

She shrugged it off. "It was Gabe's idea, actually. We'll be there, cheering you guys on."

"Our audience of two?" Gavin mused.

"Tara can handle it." She insisted. They'd both seen their fair share of proof.

* * *

><p>Gabe's garage was the unofficial stage where he and his band performed. It was also a meeting place, where a girl he hardly knew proposed the start of a master plan. That girl sat with him as he played.<p>

"I've never heard that before." She said with hushed excitement.

"Neither have I." He admitted.

"It's good."

"Is there anything I do bad?" He asked with the raise of an eyebrow.

She chuckled. "I'm sure there's plenty." She watched his jaw drop.

He scoffed. "I never thought I'd hear that comin' from _you_."

"There are plenty of things I'm not good at either." She admitted. "I wasn't… making fun of you-" She stammered.

"I know." He interrupted, not wanting her to get worked up. "I'm messin' with ya."

"Oh." She said, still embarrassed. She tried to rid herself of that feeling by taking the conversation in a different direction. "Are you writing something new for the concert Sunday?"

After a long pause, he said. "Maybe."

"That was a tiny 'maybe'. She observed. She knew a lot about those. The kind of 'maybes' that were right next to 'no'.

"I don't wanna mess with the process." He justified, though she still didn't see what had him discouraged. She used to think he didn't get that way. "We're rising stock."

"_Rising stock_?" She echoed. Only then did he realize how it sounded. "You think that's how my step-dad see you? Y-you're not just… some project." She assured, upset that he even thought that way. "And if you have something to say, you should it." She used words she knew worked. "You should reach." She thought back to what he'd said in his behind the scenes segment for the music video, and wondered why she hadn't thanked him. That would have to wait til later. When he didn't answer, she tried a different approach. "Anyway, you can't just play one song."

"We have two." He knew that wasn't what she wanted to hear.

"Those songs tell me what you do. I wanna know _who you are_."

"Then maybe that's the problem." The edge to his tone had been lost in the last few days.

"Gabe?" Saying his name was a way to get him to calm down, and hopefully open up. That's what Tara had been aiming for. She just hadn't had a lot of luck.

"Not everyone is as nice as you, Tara." If they knew who he was, they might not want to know any more. He latched onto a fear Audrey had expressed on the first day of the video shoot. "I don't wanna be the reason… we don't make it."

"You love music." He wasn't sure what she was getting at by telling him what he already knew. "That's why you play so many instruments. You love writing. That's why your pen is out of ink." She caught him trying to stifle a smile over that statement. He was surprised she noticed. "_That's_ why you should do it." It wasn't about recognition, or keeping up an image. "You've got us. You've got people who are gonna relate to what you have to say. It shouldn't matter that not everyone is gonna be on your side."

He saw what she was trying to do. He was thankful for the effort. The sad part was, she completely missed what really ailed him. A thought he didn't voice.

_But what if you leave, too_?

* * *

><p>Barry's phone woke him way before his alarm clock was set to. He rolled over, suppressing a groan of annoyance. Then he fumbled for the phone in the dark. The screen had lit up, but the vibrations caused it to fall off his nightstand before he could get it.<p>

He found it on the floor, and turned it so the screen was facing him. Seeing the name displayed there, he was convinced he was still sleeping. It felt like a dream.

He accepted the call and put the phone to his ear, speaking in a whisper before the person on the other line had a chance. A sleepy smile graced his face. "Didn't you say you were gonna delete my number?"

* * *

><p>"It's one of the dumbest things I've ever done."<p>

Barry wasn't the only one speaking when he should've been sleeping. Gabe and Audrey were having a conversation of their own.

"It was dumb of me not to realize." She argued. "If I hadn't said anything-"

"I'd still be keeping them away from each other." He cut in angrily. Though the anger he felt was directed at himself.

She hadn't realized the extent of his actions. "She didn't feel like having pizza today, huh?"

"It took some convincing." He clarified. "Not much, but… it was still wrong."

Audrey saw the upside. "You're making up for it now."

He was silent for awhile, then he spoke. It made Audrey wonder if she was getting good enough reception. His voice sounded low and shaky on the other line. "Maybe this only happened because they told us what we needed to hear. Maybe… if we listened better, we'd know that other people were saying those things, too."

"And then it wouldn't mean as much?" Audrey asked hopefully.

This time, Gabe didn't hesitate to answer. "I think it would mean more..."

**Thanks for reading, PLEASE REVIEW! Let me know if **

**1. There's anything you want me to elaborate on**

**2. There are any spelling/grammar/phrasing mistakes**

**3. You have any ideas.**

**Also, feel free to 'drop me a line' on my tumblr if you have a question/comment about my writing. The link is on my profile, which I'll by updating more frequently now. Of course, if you don't have tumblr, you could PM me here. I love hearing from you guys. **

**I'll update ASAP! =]**


	9. Tough Love?

**Hey, my lovely readers! This is the start of my summer, so I plan on doing lots of writing. I even have ideas that I couldn't fit in here that'll go in the next chapter. Hope you enjoy!**

**This chapter is dedicated to ****DannySamLover20, Dandy-ni, Anon (Guest), ShadowArcher013, NikkiGrace6113, and jadealexi29 of tumblr.**

**I do not own Radio Rebel**

"I'm gonna make the safe bet and say she didn't tell you."

Barry looked up across the breakfast table at his brother. Safe bets were the only bets Larry made. "Who didn't tell me what?"

"Stacy's the reason Mareno decided to expel Radio Rebel." That information was withheld to ensure they both got a good night's sleep. Hearing it was a rude awakening. Barry's fork clanked down on his plate.

"I don't even know why I'm surprised."

Larry knew why. "You thought you were helping her." He said sympathetically.

"I don't know if I wanna help her anymore." She'd made progress, so Barry thought, but this seemed to cancel all that out.

"You shouldn't give up."

Barry's eyes were filled with confusion, and there was a sharpness to his tone. "She's not making it easy to believe in her."

"She never has." Larry agreed. "That's why it had to be you." His brother was still eying him strangely.

"...What?"

"I don't know if anyone else would care enough to try to change her. Kim's her best friend and she just let her be." Saying this, Larry looked ashamed of his own dare partner.

"That's what I feel like doing." Barry admitted. When he dropped his empty plate in the sink, that seemed to be his way of punctuating his sentence. He didn't notice, but he made his brother flinch. "Letting her be from a more than respectful distance."

"Then try that." Larry suggested. Which only confused-and angered-his brother more.

"Whose side are you on here?" Days ago, he'd said Stacy couldn't change. In that moment, he defended her as if she could.

"I'm not picking sides." Larry said, as he took his own plate to the sink. He spoke over the sound of the running faucet. "I'm saying you should… see if she bothers to make a difference when you're not around to make sure she does."

"That's your plan?" He hadn't meant to, but Barry asked this under a scoff. "That doesn't sound like a plan at all."

"It's not a plan." Larry agreed. "It's a hope."

His brother shook his head, but that did nothing to take away the confusion he felt. "But you… always have a plan. You always _have to _have a plan." Barry had one hand held out at his side. He watched his thumb twitch, but then his eyes met his brother.

Larry stood there silent for a second. Then, he said: "Not anymore."

"Who are you and what've you done with my twin?" Barry smiled as he asked this.

"I haven't gone anywhere." Larry assured. "I'm just…" His eyes settled on the ceiling for a second, as he thought his sentence through. "I'm glad this dare didn't turn out the way I thought it wouldd. I'm glad you did the crazy thing, and gave the least deserving person a chance."

Something about the way Larry said that told Barry he wasn't just talking about Stacy. Larry felt like saying the same to Kim. He found himself smiling wider when he answered. He was basically talking in code, knowing what was going on in the corner of his brother's mind. "I'm glad she took it."

"So, don't regret it." Larry told him after a pause. "Just make sure it's not wasted. See what she does with a warning."

To his surprise, the reply he got was: "This seams mean." Barry had gone about this whole thing without letting himself get pushed around. Why did he suddenly think he shouldn't put Stacy in her place?

Whatever the reason, Larry justified this plan that wasn't a plan in three words: "It's tough love."

Barry blinked. The shock he felt was around the same level of how he reacted to finding out what Stacy had done. "What?"

"You know what I mean. There are different kinds of love. Most of which don't scare me half to death." They both laughed.

"What am I gonna do while I'm out of a dare partner?"

Larry shrugged as he found the keys to the car. (Which wasn't difficult, since he always put them back in the same place.) "You can hang out with me and Kim if you want."

It was a nice offer, but Barry didn't know if it would go over well. "Won't Kim notice someone's missing?" He asked with the raise of an eyebrow.

"She _is_ sharp!" Larry replied, wagging his pointer finger in the air for a second. He saw his brother nod in agreement-laughing silently-and added: "Sharper than most people think."

"Yeah." Barry responded, feeling bad about that.

"Sharper than she thinks." Larry revised in a low voice.

"Yeah…" Barry said under a sigh. That felt even worse to know.

"I don't think she'll mind not having Stacy around." Larry said. "I think she'll get it."

Barry didn't see how. "We're _exiling _her best friend."

"_No_," Larry's tone started out stiff, but it softened. That didn't make what he said any less important. "we're teaching her a lesson. Kim will get it." He reiterated.

"Are you sure about this?" Given Larry's cautious nature, he wasn't sure about much.

This, he knew. "Absolutely," He assured. Then he gave Barry his reason why. "because she's the one that told me."

* * *

><p>"I meant to thank you." Tara told Gabe as they walked the halls of Lincoln Bay together.<p>

He'd been quiet up until that point. Silenced by sorrow. It surfaced a bit in his speech. "What are you thanking me for?"

She almost stopped walking. Those words weren't casual. He sounded like he didn't think he deserved her thanks.

"What you said about me. In the video."

"I just wanted you to know that what you said stuck with me. I wanted other people to know, too." That was his first attempt at reaching. Minor as it was. "You don't have to thank me. It was your advice. It was good advice."

She appreciated that. She still had some thoughts on the video, though. "If you hadn't talked about me, do you think anybody would've noticed I was even there?" She said this like she had already brushed it off, but he didn't like the sound of it.

"Most of this was your idea. We aren't gonna let you go unnoticed. _You _aren't gonna let you go unnoticed." As Radio Rebel, she had quite a voice. He heard Tara loud and clear, too.

"Most days I do. I like it better like that."

"No you don't," Gabe replied, almost laughing. He couldn't manage a laugh after what he'd done. Not that she had any idea what he'd done. "you just feel safer that way."

"So you're only happy when you're living dangerously?" Tara asked, though she had a feeling that wasn't what he meant.

"I'm saying you know what you're risking every time you go on air. They can't see you, but they definitely hear you. For everything you are. You aren't invisible. You just… hide. And I don't think that anything you're doing in that booth is bad." He wasn't telling her to give up this gig. He had to make that clear. "I think you should just take that confidence with you when you leave it. People notice you." He said, and though she didn't realize, he stumbled through those words. "A lot more than you think. You shouldn't be afraid to let them."

Tara wished she had a better response than "I wish I was."

"Well, I think you're working on it. You didn't have to be there."

"It was part of the deal," She countered. "and of course I was gonna come support you guys."

The bell rang, signaling that they had to go their separate ways. Gabe had one more thought to speak to Tara. In place of an apology she wouldn't understand. "I want all this attention that isn't even real. And you shy away from the attention that is."

Those words didn't exactly stick. They struck her. Her head was spinning. And Gabe walked away feeling worse than before.

* * *

><p>Larry and Kim sat in the library, at the table where their deal was first struck. He had gone there to spend some time reading, but got distracted when he saw some books that hadn't been put back where they were found. She helped him put them back in their proper places, and now the two of them were talking quietly.<p>

"You wouldn't mind if Barry hung out with us today, right?"

"Of course not." She answered. Exactly what he thought.

"Cool. Do you know if he talked to Stacy yet today?"

Kim shrugged. "I barely got to talk to her. She said she was planning something. Probably campaign stuff." She didn't sound disappointed. Which was nice to know.

"Good, then she'll have something to keep her occupied when he's not around."

"Yeah." She agreed. Though she felt that wasn't enough of a response. "Sorry I didn't tell you before. I didn't think about how you guys would feel."

"It's okay. I don't really know how I feel about it. Stacy never liked Radio Rebel, but I didn't think she would do something like that."

"I don't think she really wants her to get kicked outta school." Kim theorized. "I think she just got Mareno to put the threat out there so she'll stop broadcasting."

"That's not any better. And it's not gonna happen."

"I know," When she said this, she sounded defensive. Then her tone turned worried. "but what's gonna happen to Stacy?" Larry didn't see what she meant, so he asked. "Part of what made me take this dare was knowing I wouldn't be alone." Kim explained. "I didn't have to miss being her shadow. Now I don't miss being anyone's shadow." She sounded confident, but she meant this as reassurance. She didn't want Larry to worry that he was treating her the same way. I've got you. And she had Barry. Now she's got no one."

"We're still here for her." Larry argued. Though it took a moment for him to think of something to say. "We just wanna see what she does when no one's telling her what she should do."

"Like… trying to treat us all to pizza?" Neither of them knew what that had really been about.

"A little more serious than pizza." Larry said with a light laugh. "Like not trying to ruin someone's life just because she's jealous of them."

Kim bit her down turned lips. "Jealous?"

"Yeah," Larry said. "I know jealous when I see it." She was still digesting that information when she heard him repeat himself. Even lower the second time. "I know jealous when I see it." His brow furrowed, and he looked at Kim to see if she knew what he was thinking.

She didn't. "Yeah, I believe you." She told him, as if he needed convincing.

Larry looked at her, wide-eyed. "Do you think he was jealous?"

She looked back at Larry, suddenly lost. "Wait, who are we talking about now?"

"Gabe."

She didn't see how that could be. "How could he be jealous of his best friend?"

Yet again, Kim had Larry stumped. Then he thought about it. Even though he felt rude for saying so, he told her: "I kinda thought you were." Her focus on him got sharper in that moment. "Before we started hanging out." He didn't think that would lessen the blow any.

"And then a little bit after we started hanging out?" She asked, thinking back on their shopping trip.

He swallowed a sigh, but she saw his shoulders sag. "Sorry. I think I got kinda scared. But I was scared to tell you I was scared."

"What were you scared of?" That could be a long list.

Larry's hands clasped together, but this time that didn't happen so he could psych himself up. He was about to admit something he only realized in hindsight. "You know how I was so worried about you trying to be like Stacy?" She nodded, and he sighed silently. "That's because I was there."

Kim's eyebrows raised. "Okay, I doubt you mean you were trying to be like _Stacy_." This almost made him laugh. Then she caught onto what he meant. "Wait. You mean… Barry?"

Larry nodded as his eyes found the floor. It turns out, he was jealous of his own best friend. "I knew I wasn't like him. I didn't wanna _be _like him," He explained in a low voice. "I just wanted to be liked on the same level that he is." He watched as Kim's jaw dropped.

"You _are_!" A shush rang out from behind the circulation desk. "You are." Kim repeated quietly, to show she was listening and make sure she was heard.

"I realize that now," He assured. "it just took awhile to figure out." After a pause, he added: "And sometimes I forget." The whole truth was that sometimes he let himself forget, because-the way Larry looked at it, being less popular meant he had less to worry about. Less responsibility.

Kim knew the feeling, but she didn't say so. "I guess we'll just have to keep reminding you, then."

"I appreciate that," He told her. "but I hope I don't have to be reminded too often."

* * *

><p>In the parking lot after school, Stacy recalled how Barry basically threw himself in front of her car to get her attention. Now it seemed she'd have to recreate the scenario just to get him to talk to her. She was an expert at avoiding people, but he went the extra mile when it came to that. If she hadn't seen him walking out to the car, she might've thought he was absent from school that day.<p>

"Hey, where've you been all day?" There wasn't an ounce of anger in her tone. In fact, it stretched past curious and crossed over into concern.

"Staying out of trouble." He replied, without even turning around. He tossed his brother's keys in the air and caught them.

At this point, concern turned into confusion. "Why would _you_ be in trouble?"

Finally, he looked at her. Disappointment clouded his eyes. Most of it was directed at her, but he also hated how cold he was being. "Have you ever heard the expression 'You are the company you keep'?"

Rather than a nod, she sent him an odd look. Asking for elaboration.

"Yeah, well, I thought you were shaping up to be good company."

"Wait," Stacy said this flatly, but then her voice rose. "_I'm _the trouble? How am I trouble?"

"By trying to get people _in_ trouble." He could she she still wasn't understanding, so he clarified under a sigh. "Radio Rebel and everyone who listens to her."

Stacy blinked. "But you _knew _that when we started this-"

"I didn't know you were trying to-" Barry was so frustrated he not only interrupted her, he interrupted himself. "It's fine if you don't like her. Whatever, really." When he said 'whatever', he meant it in the way that she usually did. "But..." He held his hands up before he continued, showing he was exasperated while trying to stress his point. "This is someone's _education _that you're trying to jeopardize. This is someone's _life_. You're only gonna make it worse." She wanted to say something, but her tongue stayed still. "Some kids need her show," Barry went on. His tone was softer, but still somewhat sharp. "They _rely_ on it. You know how you taught me about presentation?"

No, actually, she didn't. As evidenced in her shocked expression. "I taught you something?" Stacy asked.

"Sure." He said. "And I'm sure you taught me more," His voice got louder again. "_but I'm too mad to think right now_!" She wasn't sure if the sound that left his lips next was a scoff or a curbed sob. He had to take a breath before he spoke again, calmer this time. "You think it's gonna matter once this gets out? Stacy, I'm not that high up on the totem pole and I found out. The more people know, the less of a chance you have at being prom queen." He could tell that hit hard but he just kept going, making quite a scene for the cars they stood crammed in between in the otherwise empty parking lot. "If this gets back to Gavin and his fans," Barry went on, shaking his head slightly. "it's out of the question."

"But-" At first, she was going to protest. As far as the majority of the student body knew, having Radio Rebel expelled was Principal Mareno's idea. Bringing that up would only make Stacy look worse. She wasn't trying to make trouble. Not anymore. "I can't fix this unless you help me."

"_This _is how I help you. By leaving you alone."

_But I don't wanna be alone_. She thought, under the impression that he meant forever. She was saddened, but it all came out as anger. Especially because she didn't understand why she was so sad. "This was _your_ idea. Okay, technically, it was Audrey's idea but you're the one who roped me into it."

"Well, I'm cutting the rope." He thought she'd be satisfied with this.

She wasn't. "It feels more like you're burning it." The way she said this, it was as if the metaphorical rope was still tied around her when he set fire to it.

"You'd probably prefer that over spending time with me." He mumbled, wondering if her distaste for him had ever really dissolved into tolerance. He was starting to doubt everything he'd done for the dare.

"_C'mon_," She shouted, teeth gritted. "I'm _trying_-"

"To weasel your way out of this." He matched her volume, but his voice lowered again when he realized she made no effort to talk over him. "Make it my job. It's not gonna work."

"_No_, I-" She stopped when she saw what looked like a prolonged blink from Barry. He had his eyes closed to calm himself done. He was over trying to fight, and he was over trying to fix her.

In that moment, doubt won. "I don't think it was ever gonna work."

"_BARRY!" _She didn't have to yell. She had his attention, but only for that moment because she'd lost his respect.

He showed this by holding up a hand and delivering a line Stacy tossed around whenever she got tired of listening. "No words."

There was no room for him to make a dramatic exit. He had to squeeze himself through the small space between Larry's car and the one parked next to it. (Either that, or he'd have to go around the other side and even more awkwardly make his way over the center console.) All while Stacy stood there staring at him in disbelief.

When he started the car, he looked in the rearview mirror to find her in the same spot.

She thought about staying there, knowing he'd stop. She'd done that back when she couldn't stand the sight of him. Barry would stay there as long as she did, but he wouldn't speak. After that, he'd run out of things to say.

Stacy tried to stomp away, but from where he sat it looked more like drifting.

* * *

><p>"I gathered the troops. Or the… troupe." Audrey revised as she gave Tara and Gabe a smile. The two of them sat on Audrey's living room couch, the space she'd occupied between them still open after she got up.<p>

Gavin's laugh came over the other line. "I like that." He told her, regarding the pun. Even though Gabe wouldn't be doing any acting. "Sorry I'm late."

"Don't be mad." Gabe told Audrey. Then, jokingly, he added: "His watch is broken." The joke would've been a total miss if Gavin wasn't on speakerphone.

"I'm not mad," Audrey assured. "And you're not late. They just got here first."

Actually, Gabe got there before Tara. She wanted to head over with him, but when she sent him a text to ask about that, she found out he was already there.

She found it strange. He was really only there for moral support. Tara and the others were the ones who had to rehearse. Maybe Gabe's watch was broken.

Or maybe he was avoiding another one on one conversation with Tara. The last one hadn't gone very well. She looked over at him as she mouthed her lines, but his eyes were on Audrey.

She had just hung up the phone. He'd never seen someone look so worn out over such a short conversation.

"Hey, Audrey," Tara said rather randomly. "do you think all the GGGG's true fans will start coming out of the woodwork now that the music video's up and the concerts happening soon?"

That question landed Gabe's attention on Tara, but only for a second. Then he looked back to Audrey, who didn't have to think about her answer.

"Depends what you mean by 'true fans'. Lincoln Bay is full of GGGG's fans."

"Well, yeah. Those kids actually know the guys." With that, Gabe saw the point she was trying to get at.

And Audrey said it aloud. "You don't have to know someone personally to be their fan. I mean, look at Radio Rebel. Even the people that know Radio Rebel don't know they know Radio Rebel."

Not only was this a good point, it made Tara and Gabe laugh.

"So the guys should embrace that attention? Even from fans they aren't friends with?"

Audrey nodded. "Gabe, you don't have a problem with that, do you?" She asked this as a joke, not knowing it was a serious issue for him.

"I'm trying not to." He answered.

"Oh." Audrey sounded disappointed in herself for not realizing this, but Tara gave her a look that told her she didn't have to be. She wasn't alone in that. "I guess Gavin's not the only one who needs to work on that."

"I think Gavin has a completely different problem." Gabe admitted. "It's like…" He thought of a way to express what he was thinking, but it didn't make much sense to him even as he said it. "It's like he doesn't wanna shine."

That made total sense to Tara.

* * *

><p>Kim was off having fun somewhere with the twins. That's how it was for her. She didn't have to worry about as much because all eyes weren't on her. They were on Stacy, who was now tasked with fixing her own mistake. She really had no idea how to go about that. School was already out. Mareno wasn't around when Barry [delivered his ultimatum].<p>

Up until that point, it seemed he wouldn't ever grow tired of hearing Stacy talk. She felt this way seeing the timecode at the top of her call log. He was the last person she talked to. For 43 minutes and 11 seconds, apparently.

She couldn't really remember what they discussed, but it must've been interesting since he kept her attention that long. She was stuck by late-night inspiration. Something good for the campaign that she wished she could recall.

Although she didn't expect a response, she texted Kim for inspiration on what to do next. Since spontaneity was supposed to be her new strong suit. Unfortunately, Kim was fresh out of that. In Stacy's eyes, it had all been wasted on whatever she and the twins were up to.

Stacy read the response she got, surprised how quickly she received it. Not to mention she was surprised she heard back from Kim at all. _Retrace your steps. What else can you do?_

Without Barry, Stacy didn't have an answer for that.

* * *

><p>Gabe was first to show up for rehearsal at Audrey's house, and he would be the last one to leave. "You guys did good." He told her.<p>

"So did you." Audrey replied.

He gave her an odd look. "Yeah, it was a real challenge for me to sit down and shut up."

She laughed. "I imagine it would be for someone so used to be in the spotlight." He didn't take offense to this, but he didn't find it funny either. "That's not what I meant, though." Audrey said in a quieter tone.

He was lost. "What did you mean?"

"You just let them be," She said, sitting back down again. She'd been on her feet since before Gavin got there and after he and Tara left. With them gone, she could've chosen to sit on the opposite side of the couch. But she didn't, and that only seemed to emphasize the words she used to finish her thought. "and let them be close."

She watched as his hands clasped together. Unlike when Larry did this to psych himself up, the motion was slow and produced no sound. "I knew she liked him. It took seeing them rehearse for me to figure out it really is a mutual thing." He frowned, but Audrey didn't know the part he found most upsetting until he spoke next. "I don't wanna mess with that."

Audrey looked at Gabe. For a few long seconds, she said nothing in reply. He thought that was because his actions hadn't spoke for that. Until she admitted something that surprised even herself. "...Me neither."

It came as a shock to him because she'd been avoiding Gavin for that exact reason. She didn't see it that way because doing so had only made Gavin more curious about and concerned for her.

"It's not… all our fault." Gabe reasoned. His tone got a little edgy then. "You wanna talk about spotlights? We don't get to choose who we see in them." His clasped hands were now facing down.

"You're right." She said under a sigh.

"I think it's our job as their best friends to push them together." The way Gabe said this, the job still wasn't one he was happy to take on.

"I've pushed," Audrey said. "I think they just lost momentum."

He laughed. Then he gave it some thought. "This had to help, though."

"Rehearsal?" She didn't see how it could. "Why? Most of their interaction was scripted."

Gabe nodded. "But there's a lot in a script that… lines up with their lives." He explained. "So the more they say that stuff, the more they see it."

Audrey wanted to believe that. It would give her and Gabe a break if other things-maybe even other people-were pushing Tara and Gavin together. Something just didn't add up, though. "Can't be all that similar." Audrey said. "Tara's got nothing to hide."

Gabe's reply rolled right off his tongue. "Yeah, maybe, but that doesn't stop her. She's so sure of who she is, but not everybody gets to see that. That's why it's so ironic that I like her." He realized. What he didn't realize was that he was still talking. "I want the world to see who I am, but I don't even have that figured out."

Audrey's mouth dropped slightly. She didn't know what to say. The only response she had in mind was, naturally, a dramatic one. She didn't know if Gabe would allow that. She stood up again, with her arms reined in at her sides and reaching out. He looked at the palms of her hands. He could sense the sorrowful look in her eyes. That's when he caught on to how much he'd revealed, and the comfort she was offering for that revelation.

She looked like she could use a hug, even though she thought he was in need of one. At first, he felt he only accepted the offer to make _her _feel better. It ended up helping both of them. She wasn't sure when to let go, knowing he wasn't much for this kind of thing. So, she left that up to him.

It wasn't a record-breakingly long hug, but it was something they both didn't know they needed.

* * *

><p>The first thing Stacy had done as Barry's dare partner was toss Barry's hat up in a tree. To retrace that step, she had to go back there. She'd let too much time go by to do anything else.<p>

Stacy looked up at the branch above her head, that seemed to hang there mockingly. Barry's red cap still hung on. It was dirty now, and had some leaves caught in. A sorry sight.

Sorrier still was how she winced and whined. Stacy stood straight up and stretched. It was no use. She got close, but not close enough. With a sigh, she voiced the thought that crossed her. "I'm gonna have to climb."

It wasn't easy, especially considering how she was dressed, but she made it. Back on the ground, she shook the leaves out of the cap. Then she got back in her car and drove home.

The hat rested on the seat where Barry once sat. She wouldn't have him to guide her in her campaign as long as he was mad. She would have to find her own way if she wanted him to forgive her. There was an odd comfort in having something of his to hold onto until then.

* * *

><p>"Just in time." Tara said in a relieved tone as Gabe strolled into SLAM. She was beginning to think he wasn't going to show up.<p>

He'd made a promise to be there for her, and he didn't plan on breaking that promise. "Just in time." He echoed with a smirk.

Tara got back to getting ready, knowing she had mere minutes before she had to go on air.

Cami walked over to Gabe, with her arms crossed. She spoke in a whisper. "Keeping your distance?" She asked. That was all it took for her to know she was on to him.

He was only upset because he still felt guilty. Having Cami know why was actually reassuring. She could help keep him in check. "That's the smart thing, right?"

"Smart," She agreed with a nod. "nice… tough." That last one caught him off guard. As did what she said next. "Trust me." He wanted to respond, but in that moment he couldn't form words. She gestured to the room they stood in. "_This_ isn't my hardest job. Being a friend can take a lot of sacrifice." Cami said, making sure Gabe didn't look away from her. "You have to decide what's worth more to you."

* * *

><p>Kim watched as the clock in her living room stuck 7. "I'm interfering with your quest. Are you mad at me?"<p>

"Do I _look _mad at you?" Barry asked with a smile, from his side of the fort. This one stood taller than the one of he made with pillows at Stacy's house. It had cushions and blankets, too.

"It's kinda hard to tell." Kim admitted. The blinds were drawn and all the lights were off in the living room, and the only light was the one built into her phone.

"I'm not mad." He clarified. Saying this, she could tell she wasn't the only one he spared his anger. He didn't even have the energy to still be mad at Stacy."We all needed this for something." He thought Audrey's idea was brilliant, but didn't get a chance to say so.

Larry returned from the kitchen carrying a plate of s'mores. "What we _don't _need is sugar, sugar and… more sugar. But we can indulge." He set the plate down and sat across from the others, listening to them laugh happily.

Kim took her pick, but before she ate she she said: "Y'know, as your hostess, I probably should've made these myself."

Larry shrugged that off. He didn't mind being the baker. "It was a fun mess."

Barry nearly choked hearing that. It was only shocking because Larry was the one to say it. "Fun mess, huh?" Barry's tone was a lot more calm than his expression. Those words weren't typical coming from his brother.

Larry had to smile as he nodded. "Like life…"

**Thanks for reading, PLEASE REVIEW! Let me know if there are any spelling/grammar/phrasing mistakes, and if you have any ideas. I'll update ASAP! =]**


End file.
